Tears
by Gerao-A
Summary: Boruto and his team goes on a mission and team up with a new Girl who take a great interest on Boruto, much to Sarada's deslike
1. Chapter 1

Tears

Sunny: our new Naruto fic.

Alandra: we just saw the Boruto Movie and we decided to make a fic. it happens five years after the fight against Momoshiki

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Sarada and Sakura return home, caring bags of groceries, the two of them manage to carry at least twelve bags in each arm, caring them without any effort at all, much to the surprise of everyone who watches them pass.

Sarada, now seventeen years old has grown into a beautiful woman, her hair is now long and her figure is a little much better than her mother's when she was seventeen.

"Don't you think we overdid it a bit, Mom?" Sarada asked. "I know there was a promotion today but where are we going to find the proper place to stash this stuff?"

"I didn't want to waste this promotion. We'll deal with the rest later. Tonight I'll cook a great dinner." Sakura replied as she open the door of their apartment.

Once inside, Sakura and Sarada notices Sasuke with a cellphone in his hand. By the look on his face he's having a difficult time understanding how it works. "Dad, what are you doing?"

Sasuke turns his head to his wife and child and stands up from the sofa. "Me, nothing. I just don't get how these darn things work. I was trying to send a message to Sakura but this brainless mechanism just doesn't obey. It would be so easy if I could just send an eagle with a message."

"Now, now, Sasuke. You promise that you would start using a cellphone! You can't always depend on your old methods." Sakura reminded.

"I know, I know. but this stupid thing just doesn't send the message!"

"Did you wrote down the message?" Sarada asked.

"Yes!"

"Did you press the SEND button?"

"Ye- I mean, no."

Sakura could not help but to chuckle. It is so amusing to see Sasuke committing such silly blunders.

In that moment a noise on the window was heard. The Uchiha family notices a pigeon on the window, caring a message.

"What is it?" Sarada asked.

"It's from Naruto, he wants do discuss a new mission. And he wants your team to be there as well, Sarada." Sasuke responds after reading the message.

"Really? Well, Konohamaru-Sensei is still in the hospital after our last mission, but I can guess where Boruto is."

"Where?" Sakura asked.

Sarada does not respond, she just lets out a big sigh. "He knows his little sister is visiting Metal Lee at the training fields today. He's obviously spying on them to make sure nothing happens to Himawari."

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped. They've heard of overprotective fathers, but Boruto is a overprotective brother.

"Ok, then. Get Boruto and Mistuki and meet us back at the Hokage's office." Sasuke said.

"Right, I'll be right there." Sarada replied as she left the house.

"Why didn't Naruto gave you a call instead of sending a pigeon?" Sakura wondered. "Unless it is one of those mission which it 's not safe to speak about it on the phone."

"Possibly."

* * *

Sarada sighs again, she was hoping to have a peaceful meal with her family tonight, it would help he clear her mind a bid. lately her mind's been set on one person.

She then notices a couple kissing near a shop, she can help but to blush with the scenery. Sarada pictures her and Boruto, kissing the same way as the couple is right now.

"WHAAAAA!" Sarada shirked very loud as she runs away. " _Why the heck am I imagining me kissing Boruto? What the heck, he is just a team mate, an annoying dork! Why would I be-be in…_ "

Sarada then stops and walks slowly. She may deny it but she is just trying to fool herself, she knows the feeling she has for Boruto. True, in the beginning Sarada stalked Boruto a lot because both of them had father issues, it made her fell less lonely since she practically grew up without her father, and Boruto seems to be the only one in the village who could understand how she feels. Time pass by, Sarada and Boruto began to know each other very well, they end up on the same team, fought side by side, and even argue with one another.

After that incident, five years ago, Boruto changed a lot, he is less cranky and more determinate to get stronger by his own methods instead of finding the easy way, he became a brighter spirit. Most of all, Sarada can see him smile a lot more, a smile which he only gave to his family. Sarada admits that she likes Boruto's smile, it melts her hearth.

The most precious memory she has was when Boruto said that he would support her, protect her when she becomes Hokage. This made her fell more connected to Boruto. At first Sarada believe that Boruto would want to be an Hokage but he made his intentions very clear, he wants to be a Ninja who protects the village, like her father. Sarada could not help but to feel proud of her father.

After all this time can she really deny her feelings for Boruto? Is this serious, responsible image she build of herself really more important than her feelings? No, it is not just this that bothers Sarada. Sarada could confess her feelings but she fears that Boruto does not return them back. she fears that if she confesses it could destroy their relationship.

"What can I do?" Sarada whispered to herself.

* * *

In the Training Fields, Himawari, with a lunch box on her hand, walks to Metal Lee who is training hard.

Boruto, along with Mitsuki, spies on them from the branches of a tree. Boruto points a deadly glare at Metal Lee, holding his deadly wish to go down there and punch Metal.

"Is this really necessary, Boruto? All that it's happening here is your little sister giving the meal she prepared so hard to her crush. You are seriously overreacting." Mitzuki exclaimed.

"What? I am not!"

"Yes you are! They haven't done anything yet and you're already acting crazy. Between you and your father, I don't know who is more overprotective of Himawari! By the way, why am I even here?"

"I want you to go behind them with your microphone. I want to hear everything they're saying!"

"For crying out loud! You are being melodramatic! Give your sister a break!"

"Look! Look over there!" Boruto points furiously at Himawari and Metal who are sited on a big log. Metal is starting to eat the meal Himawari prepared for him with a blush on his face. "They are…They are…eating! And you say I am melodramatic? "

Mitsuki sighs. "Wow, yeah…eating. That is really a serious crime. C'mon, can't you accept that your sister likes the guy? She is sixteen, she is not a little girl who needs her brothers protection."

"No way, man! She is still a little girl! She still plays with dolls. She is no way ready to start dating! She is…"

"She is kissing Metal on the cheeks." Mitsuki interrupted, pointing at Himawari who gave Metal a kiss on the cheeks, and Metal blushed even more.

" **WHAT!?** " Boruto screamed and fell down from the tree.

* * *

"Oh man…" Boruto groaned as he wakes up, seeing Mitsuki and Sarada right beside him. "Wha-what happen?"

"You fell down and pass out." Mitsuki responded.

"What? how long was I out?"

"Just an hour." Sarada responded.

"What?!" Boruto yelled as he jumps up. "Where is Himawari? Where is she?"

"She already left with Metal." Mitsuki responded. "You're lucky she did not hear you crash or else things might have gone worse."

"Where did she go? I need to make sure… **OUCH**!" Boruto screamed when Sarada pull his ear.

"This is ridiculous! Leave your sister alone. Do you think your Mother would like if you start to act like a stalker? Besides we are already late as it is."

"Late? Late for what?"

"Lord Seventh has a new mission for us. By the sound of it, it is really important mission. We need to go to the Hokage's office at once."

"Hey yeah, good idea! Maybe Dad can send someone to watch over Himawari!"

" **GIVE IT A REST**!"

" _I hope it is an important mission so I don't have to do more stalking today._ " Mitsuki thought to himself.

* * *

Minutes later, Sarada Boruto and Mitsuki reach the Hokage mansion.

"Say, Sarada, what kind of mission is it?" Mitsuki asked.

"I don't know the full details. Lord Seventh summoned my Dad and requested our presence. For what I believe, we will accompany my Father on an important mission."

Boruto chuckled. "Well, if Uncle Sasuke is going to accompany us, then I can say that this mission will be a piece of ca…"

Sarada immediately silence Boruto by covering his mouth with both her hands. "Don't you even dare say it, Boruto!"

"Huh?"

"I agree." Mitsuki nodded. "Every time you say the words _It's a piece of cake_ , all chaos falls down on us.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Sarada growled. "Do I need to remind what happen to us the last six time you said those words?"

"I already explain what happen." Mitsuki reminded.

"Yes, but the last time was the worst of all! Konohamaru-Sensei got beat so hard that he hasn't left the hospital yet! Mitsuki broke a few ribs and I got drag in the mud! It took me hours to get all that dirt off of me! All because you said the words _It's a piece of cake_ , Baka-Boruto!"

Boruto replies with a scoff. "You guys are so superstitious. You won't go anywhere with that attitude."

Sarada hits Boruto on the head and enters the mansion.

"Ouch, my head…that was really uncool." Boruto complains as he follows Sarada.

"Awkward…" Mitsuki said as he follows Boruto.

* * *

Once inside they notice someone on the halls. It is Kankuro.

"Hey, you're one of Shikadai's Uncles, from the Sand Village. What brings you here?" Boruto asked.

"Hey Boruto." Kankuro greeted. "I see you've grown some inches."

"Hehehe, what can I say? I'm the real deal!"

"You mean the real definition of arrogance." Sarada corrected.

"Zip it!"

"I see you are just as energetic as your Father. And to answer your question, I am here waiting for Sasuke. We are going to discuss with Naruto the full details of the mission we are all going." Kankuro said.

"You are also going?" Sarada asked. "This mission is also important for the Sand Village?"

"Yes, all will be explain soon."

"You're here alone?" Mitsuki asked. "Last I heard you were the leader of your own team."

"Indeed. But just recently we were attacked by a powerful foe. Two of my team are in the hospital right now, recovering. Only I and Asuka came."

"Asuka?" Boruto asked.

"Yes, she is right… hey Asuka! Stop looking at the paintings and come meet some of our team mates for this mission."

A seventeen year old girl with long red hair shows up. she is very beautiful for someone of her age. "Greetings, My name is Asuka, Asuka Toritama."

"Hi there. My name is Mitsuki."

"My name is Sarada Uchiha."

"And I am Boruto. Boruto Uzumaki!"

Asuka gasped when she heard Boruto's name. "Really? You are Boruto?" Asuka asked as she approached Boruto.

Boruto blinked in confusion. "Yeah. what about it."

Asuka's eyes sparkled in admiration. "What about it? you are very famous, even in the Sand village! The son of the Seventh Hokage and grandson of the Forth Hokage who fought side by side with the Five Kages to overcome a very potent enemy!

Sarada's not liking how this girl is approaching Boruto. Her eyes start to twitch. Mitsuki notice this.

Boruto rubs his head embarrassedly. "Oh yeah…that thing that happen five years ago. I didn't do much. Compared to my Father, my Master and the other Kages I am still an newbie.

"Are you kidding?" Asuka grabs Boruto's hands. "I heard that you were the one who killed the enemy."

Boruto blushed. "yeah, I did." he replied nervously. "but I had a big help from my that in that point."

"Even so that was the very beginning of your Legend. you must tell me tales of your adventures!" Asuka exclaimed as she approaches even more to Boruto.

Sarada tried to gain equanimity but she can't hold her aggravation. Her fist simply cannot stop shaking in jealousy and anger.

Mitsuki takes a few steps back, keeping a safe distance from Sarada. " _I have a feeling that this mission will be dangerous._ " He thought.

 _To be continued…_

Sunny: we are back making a fic. It's been a very long time.

Maliska: so be nice here people.

Ramon: read review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears

Sunny: our new Naruto fic.

Alandra: we just saw the Boruto Movie and we decided to make a fic. it happens five years after the fight against Momoshiki

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Sasuke finally arrives to the Hokage mansion to find Kankuro, Mitsuki, Sarada and also Boruto talking to a girl. "Sorry I'm late, let's meet with Naruto."

"Ok." Boruto replied as he walked to his father's office with Asuke right beside him.

Sasuke notices the looks of anger in Sarada's eyes. "Sarada, is something wrong?"

"What?" Sarada immediately regain her composure. "Nothing Dad, it is nothing. Just a little tire." Sarada responded and walked away before her father could ask another question.

Mitsuke keeps a safe distance between him and Sarada, to try escape the killer instinct rising from her.

Moments later they arrive to the Hokage's door to find Kakashi there, reading a book. "Hey, you people are late. For once you can't say it's me."

"Must I tell you how many times you were late in every meeting? I can't, I lost count!" Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway Naruto wants to talk to Boruto before starting the meeting."

"With me?" Boruto asked as he enters the Hokage's office to find his father doing some paper work. "Hey Dad, you wanted to see me?"

Naruto replied with a sigh. "Boruto, how many time have I told you to call me Lord Seventh when I am in the office?"

"Only a million times." Boruto responded with a grin.

"And will you ever call me that?"

"Not in your life! Hehehehe!"

Noruto sighs again. After the incident five years ago Boruto and Naruto have been getting along just fine and they manage to understand one another, but some things just don't change. "Well, anyway. Did you see your sister? is she alright?"

Boruto expression changed. "Well, Himawari only deliver the food she made to Metal Lee. But I lost conscious when she kissed him on the cheeks."

"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed very loud. "My little Hima kissed him? What happen next?"

"Dad, I told, I lost conscious! I fell down the tree, when I woke up Hima already left!"

"She already, she already…" Naruto forced himself to take a deep breath. "Ok, ok, ok. It's no big deal…Himawari is just having a little crush…it's ok…no big deal…Besides, Metal is good person, like his father."

"Yeah, your right. Maybe Mitsuki and Sarada are right, I've been exaggerating a bit. hehe!"

"Yeah, it's not like Metal is going to take advantage of Himawari…" Naruto's face turns into a concern face again. "But what is he is? What is he does harm to Himawari? What if he is doing something nasty to my little girl?"

"So-so-some…" Boruto starts to panic again. "Dad, you stop it right now! You are giving me a mental picture!"

"OH MY GOSH! Himawari! What is happening to…"

"Stop that!" Kakashi hits both Naruto and Boruto on the head. "You two are simply overstressing yourselves without any need for it. You know Metal is not that kind of person. Besides, Himawari knows how to defend herself. If memory serves, she beat you two down easily when she was little."

Boruto's face turns pale as he remembers that incident. But then he realizes something. "Wait, Lord Sixth, how did you get in here? The door was closed!"

"Never mind that. can we just start the meeting?"

"Yes, of course." Naruto replied as he rubs his head.

Everyone enters the office and the meeting can finally start.

"So…what is the mission about…Lord Seventh?" Sarada asked, trying to hide the discomfort of seeing Asuka too close to Boruto.

Naruto clears his throat. " As you all know , after the end of the Last Great Ninja War, peace between the nations was finally established. However, there were those who did not concur with this harmony. Amount those people were those who still have a huge grunge with other villages, those who lived their lives for nothing except battles and wars, and those who seek nothing but power."

"The five Kages of those days feared those people. Feared that they might do something that could disturb the peace." Kankuru explained.

"So the Five Kages agreed on gathering the scrolls with their most powerful and most dangerous Jutsus of each village and safeguard them in a secret location to make sure no one gets them." Sasuke continued.

"Well, that's good then." Boruto said. "Now no one can get a hold of them and can't start a conflict."

"Not really." Naruto replied.

"Huh?"

"The Five Kages made a map and divide it into five. Each Kage hide the piece of the map in a location that is under the watchful eye of their village. Over the years only three parties try to obtain those pieces but they all failed, they only manage to get one or two piece but they were defeated. Over the years no ever tried to attain the pieces, that is until now."

"We've been getting reports that one man manage to collect four pieces of the map." Kankuru said.

"One man? are you serious?" Mitsuki asked amazed.

"No, it is true!" Asuka confirmed. "Kankuru-Sensei and our team were entrusted to guard one of the piece until that man came and took us down easily, as well as many of other Sand Village Ninjas who were protecting the piece."

"Now only the piece that is under the protection of the Leaf Village remains." Naruto said. "Your mission will be to protect the final piece and stop this new enemy."

Sarada was not prickly with this mission but there is one thing she does not understand. "With all respect, Lord Seventh, but wasn't it a bit folly of the Five Kages to made the map in the first place? I mean, if the Justsus are that powerful it would be safer to keep them hidden, to keep them secret."

Naruto smirk. "Yes, the map leads to _ONE_ place, not _THE_ place."

"Huh? Wait a minute Dad, are you saying that the map is fake?" Boruto asked in disbelieve.

"Indeed. It was a clever tactic that the Five Kages orchestrated to trick the enemy and lead them to a trap. This is your mission, protect the last piece of the map and stop this powerful enemy."

"Why the heck are we risking our necks to protect a map that it is fake?"

"Because if the words comes out that the map is fake, chances are that the past Five Kages will become a possible target." Sasuke responded. "The enemy will track them down and try to extract the information right out of them."

"In short, this mission is not to protect the map, but to protect the Kages who knows the exact location of the Jutsus?" Sarada asked.

"Correct."

"Even so the Five Kages from back then toke a huge gamble with this plan of theirs." Mitsuki said.

Naruto nodded. "That is true, but back them their power was short after their battle in the Last Ninja War. This plan was their best option at the time. Your mission will be to stop this dangerous enemy at all costs, we will send more people to aid you soon as possible. And don't take him lightly, he manage to defeat everyone who stood in his way with an alarming easiness. Sasuke, Kankuru, Boruto, Mitsuki, Sarada and Asuka, use all precautions to defeat him."

Boruto gives his Father a thumbs up. "No problem, Dad. We'll take him out. And if things good worse, I can use that Jutsu I created."

Those words did not comfort Naruto a bit. "Boruto…"

"I know, I know. Relax, I won't overdo it. I promise."

That at least brought a smile to Naruto's face. "Very well. All of you return to your homes and get ready. You will leave tomorrow at sun rise."

" **Yes, Sir!** " Every one said in union. and then left the office

"So Asuka, where will you be staying the night?" Boruto asked and Sarada heard him.

"Kankuru-Sensei will be staying at his sisters for the night and I will be there as well. Say, Boruto, why don't you drop by? We can continue our conversation?"

"Ok, I'll be there after dinner."

Sarada's body shake, really hard. She wanted to unleash the fury she is feeling right now on something. The mere sight of Boruto getting along so well with a girl he just meet is unbearable to her. She then gasped when she realizes that she is crying. Without delay, she ran away as fast as she can.

"Sarada?" Boruto called. "What is wrong with her? She is acting strange. Do you know anything, Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki doesn't say anything. "Awkward."

Sarada ran away as fast as she can, then jump up to the air until reaching the roof of a building. Once there she landed on her knees and cries away. "Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Stupid Boruto!"

Never in her life Sarada ever endured a situation like this. Every time she sees Asuka with Boruto, she feels so alone, deserted. The Seventh Hokage always knew the right words to cheer up Sarada but Boruto was the one person who made her feel like she was never unaided. Now she feels like Asuka is taking Boruto away, like a dark cloud hiding the sweet warm of the sun away. "Boruto…"

* * *

Far away in a misty forest a tall, colossal ninja caring a huge sword walks towards an abandoned temple. He walks down the path with Ninjas holding white masks on their faces standing on the sides. the tall man reaches the center of the temple with a Man in a Red Mask standing there.

"Tell me, Muchizu, did you attain the item we requested?" The man in the Red Mask asked.

"Yes." The man now identified as Muchizu responded, handing over the piece of the map to the man in the red mask. "The Ninjas of the Sand village were formidable foes but I defeated them at ease."

The man in the Red mask nods. "You did a magnificent job, Muchizu. I admire your work, you are indeed a formidable Mercenary. Only one piece of the Map remains, once we have it we will fulfill our Masters desires."

"Master? What Master?"

"Danzou Shimura! We will accomplish his dreams and transform the Leaf Village into a powerful nation! You would not understand how we, the remaining members of the Root, loyal to Danzou, have suffered. The Leaf Village became rotten! That fool Sai betrayed us, that foolish Jinchuuriki became Hokage and that miserable traitor who killed our master received full pardon for his crimes. This is unacceptable! If we don't do something the Leaf Village will fall in disgrace! As soon as we retrieve the last piece of the map we will use to find the scrolls and use them to overthrow the current Hokage and claim the Leaf Village for ourselves, the same time transform it into the powerful state it was supposed to be under Danzou's rule."

Muchizu smirked. "Do as you wish, but after all is set and done you will pay me my money!"

"Yes, of course."

"So when can I collect the next piece?"

"We shall inform you as soon as our agents locate it."

* * *

After dinner Sarada went to her room, to try some old jewelry she has but hardly tries. She looks at herself in the mirror to see if they looks good on her. " _Will this make me look beautiful?_ "

"Sarada, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she enter Sarada's room.

"AAAAAH!" Sarada shirked very loud. "Mom! Don't do that! You scared me!"

"Sorry about that. just what are you doing? It's been a long time since I saw you try those."

Sarada does not respond, she simply turns her back and guards her jewelry. "It is nothing Mom, I'm just trying them out for no reason."

Sakura did not buy that. "Are you trying to impress someone?"

Sarada blushed. "NO!"

"I'll take that as an yes. Sarada, you don't need jewelry to make yourself look beautiful. You are beautiful just the way you are."

"I-I…"

"Sarada, you are a strong and a livid spirit, that makes you unique in every level. You don't need stuff like this to show that you are gorgeous, it is what's inside that counts. If the other guy can't see that then he is the biggest fool of the world."

Sarada could not help but to blush with her mother's words. "Yes, you are right. Thanks Mom."

Sakura pokes two fingers in Sarada's forehead. "No problem. Now try to get some rest, you'll wake up early tomorrow.

After Sakura left the room, Sarada looks back at the window. "Yes, Mom is right, I don't need this!" Sarada throws her jewelry aside. "What the heck have I been doing? Acting like a silly girl? I'm a Konohichi, a Ninja! I am the Future Hokage! I can't act like this! I am better than this! As for that Asuka, if she thinks I am going to let her take Boruto from me without a fight than she is sadly mistaken! Tomorrow I am going to show everyone why Sarada Uchiha is the Future Hokage! SHANAROOO!"

* * *

Morning finally came. Sarada is in the living room waiting for her father.

"Mom, what is taking Dad so long?" Sarada asked when Sakura entered the living room. "We will be late."

"He's coming. He's is just getting something." Sakura responded.

"Sorry I'm late." Sasuke appears with a Katana in his hand, similar to the one he had in the past. "Here Sarada, this is for you."

"For me?" Sarada asked, amazed. She toke the Katana and studies it. A white Katana with the symbol of Uchiha's on it.

"Yes, I forge it myself."

"Dad? Why are you giving this to me? not that I am ungrateful or anything but is this a specific reason?"

"I was planning to give it to your birthday but I decided to give it now. We are marching on a difficult mission so I believe that it is wise for you to stay well armed and prepared."

"I see, thank you Papa!"

"Now let's go, everyone is waiting for us!"

"Be careful you two. Come back in one piece." Sakura said.

* * *

After checking if his equipment's were in order, Boruto prepared to leave for the mission. He had hopes of leaveing the house without awakening anyone. once he reached the living room he saw his parents and Himawari waiting for him. "You guys? Why are you up so early?"

"We want to wish you good luck for your mission, big brother!" Himawari responded, sweetly.

Boruto could not help but to blush.

"Here, Boruto." Hinata gives some ointment to Boruto. "This might come in handy if you get hurt. Good Luck on your mission, son" Hinata gives Boruto a heart warming hug.

Boruto did not hesitate to hug his Mother back. "It's all cool, Mom. I'll finish this mission quickly."

Naruto taps his son on the head. "Do your best, Boruto. and come back to us."

"Easy job, Dad." Boruto replied with a grin.

Naruto's then turns serious. "And remember this. Don't use that Jutsu you created more than two times. Use it only on emergency cases. You know very well what it does to you."

"I know, I already told ya I won't overdo it."

Naruto smiles back at his son and both of them fist-bumped one another. "Good Luck, Boruto."

"It'll be a piece of cake!"

After that Boruto left the house to join his team mates.

 _To be continued…_

Maliska: another chapter done.

Air Jay: big deal! I wanted to see some action! This is all getting too fluffy tuffy for my taste!

Alandra: Shut up Air Jay!


	3. Chapter 3

Tears

Sunny: our new Naruto fic.

Alandra: we just saw the Boruto Movie and we decided to make a fic. it happens five years after the fight against Momoshiki

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Boruto walks to the gates to find Sasuke, Kankuro, Mitsuki, Sarada and Asuka waiting for him.

"You are late, Boruto! You are starting to sound like Kakashi." Sasuke complain.

"Why are you delayed, Boruto?" Sarada asked as she walks to Boruto with an fuming look. "We've been waiting for you for hours!"

"Hours!?" Boruto snapped. "I'm only fifteen minutes late! Why are you complaining about? This is phony!"

"Phony hum? oh and I suppose that cheating stunt you pull five years ago on the Exams was what? A smart thing?"

"For the one million time, **I'M SORRY!** Can I **PLEASE** hear the end of that?"

"Alright, that is enough!" Sasuke yelled. "We have no time for this foolishness. We are already late as it is and we can't afford to waste time! Let's go! We have a long road ahead of us!"

"Alright, let's do it!" Boruto exclaimed and Asuka walks beside him.

"Hey Boruto, maybe now you can tell me your adventure at the River city. what was it like was there really a monster?"

"Well, you could call him that. He was just a huge, fat, ugly man, mean as snakes. He ran the entire city with an iron fist…"

Sarada only watches Boruto getting friendly with Asuka again. " _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ " Sarada thought to herself. " _Here I am trying to get responsive with Boruto and all I do is bawl at him? what is wrong with me?_ "

Sarada takes a deep breath to try to compose herself. " _Just calm down, calm down. I am the Future Hokage! I will prove that on this mission!_ "

* * *

After hours of walking Boruto and his team reach a forest which seems normal than any other, usually as ninja they could chose on jumping from tree to tree but Sasuke advised to walk down the path.

"Why aren't we jumping on the trees?" Mitsuki asked.

"These woods were peaceful once but now people claim that bandits hide around here." Sasuke responded. "The less attention we gain the better. We don't need bandits trying to get in our way."

In that moment five bandits appear right in front of them with swords on their hands.

"Hands in the air and Give us your goods, otherwise you will face our wrath! I am Bonka!" Said the middle bandit.

"I am Conka!" Said the short bandit.

"I am Donka!" Said the fat bandit.

"I am Fonka!" Said the skinny bandit.

"And I am Gonka! said the tallest bandit.

" **The Onka Brothers!** " they said in union with a pose.

"We are here to break you to piiiieces, OK?" Bonka said.

Boruto and the other simply ignore them, in fact they did not even notice the bandits that appear right in front of them. They simply walks forward, talking to each other.

"Hum…I think they are ignoring us." Gonka said with a confuse look.

Bonka is fumed. "You dare to ignore the Onka Brothers!? Get them all!" the Onka brothers charge against Boruto and his team.

"Don't stay to far people. We don't know when bandits might appear." Kankuru warned. "We should conserve our strengths."

"Oh c'mon, Kankusu-Sensei, what harm can bandits do to us?" Asuka asked. "We are well trained ninjas."

"I'll say, we can take them all down in hearth beat." Boruto approved with a cocky attitude. "We'll take them down as easy as one two three."

"I'll say." Mitsuki agreed. "We just took down five bandits without breaking a sweat."

Everyone turns to Mitsuki with a confuse look. " **What bandits?** " They all ask at the same time.

"Hum…the bandits we just took down." Mitsuki points at the Onka brothers who are all beaten on the ground.

"We took them all down without noticing?" Sarada asked dumbfounded. "Wow, our bodies acted on their own."

"Man we're good!" Boruto hooded.

"Never mind them. they are not worth it." Sasuke said as all of them continue with their journey.

"They didn't notice us?" Conka asked as he adjusted his jaw. "Ouch…"

"Are we really that insignificant?" Fonka wined.

"Let's follow…ouch…Lets follow… Ouch… Lets follow them!" Bonka ordered.

"Are you crazy?" Gonka screamed. "You want get killed? They took us down without noticing us! What will happen if they do notice us?"

"You idiots, think about it, why do you think those ninjas are in the woods? They are probably caring some riches!"

"On the forest?" Donka asked. "That is stupid!"

"Well they must be caring something important. So let's follow them!"

"But they'll beat us again!" Gonka cried.

"Ok, Ok, OK! We'll just wait until everyone is asleep, then we'll rob them in their slumber."

* * *

The hours pass and hunger finally strikes.

"I'm starting too fell hungry." Mitsuki said. "Can't we stop for eating?"

"I believe we should." Kankuro suggested. " We'll need some energy to keep up with our strength."

"Alright, but let's not eat the meals we prepared at home, lets save it for later." Sasuke said. "There is a lake near here with lots of fish. Boruto, you are good at fishing, get us some fish while we get a fire going."

"Roger that."

"I can help you." Sarada volunteered immediately.

"There is no need. Asuka will help me." Boruto replied, pointing at Asuka.

Sarada felt like Boruto just stab her with a knife. " Why? You know I always help you fishing!"

"Yeah, but I promise Asuka that I would teach her how to fish. In the Sand village they don't have lakes so they can't fish."

"Well…ok…" After that Asuka and Boruto walk to the lake to get some fish. The mere thought of those two alone was driving Sarada insane.

"Sarada, help us get some wood." Sasuke called.

"Ok, sure…"

Kankuro is the only one who remains in his place, he pulls out some scrolls and summons his dummies. He spreads them over the area to make sure no enemy forces might attack them by surprise.

Boruto swims on the bottom of the lake to throw the fish out. Once they're out Asuka throws a kunai to trap them in a tree. "Awesome! I'm really getting the hang of this!"

Boruto surfaces from the lake to catch some breath. "So, how many do we have?"

"At least fourteen."

"I'm sure that will be more than enough." Boruto starts to swim back to shore.

Unknown to both Boruto and Asuka that Sarada's been watching them from a tree.

Sarada grunted with the mere sight of Asuka passing a towel to Boruto. After all this time Sarada feels like Boruto is throwing her away like a used shirt. She then gasps when she sees his back.

She sees the scar on Boruto's back. It brought so many memories, unpleasant memories.

Two years ago Sarada and her team were stopping some renegade ninjas who were causing some trouble in other villages. The battle was easy and it seemed like they would take them all down without a fuss. Their lower their guard. That was a mistake.

Suddenly one of the ninja appeared right behind of Sarada, ready to slash her in half. Sarada could not defend herself in time because the ninja she was beating down was holding her arms to make sure she would not escape.

In that moment Boruto step in and pushed Sarada out of harms way, but he was the one who ended up cut on the back.

Sarada screamed Boruto's name as she rushed towards him while Mitsuki finish off the remaining ninjas.

After that Sarada and her team return back to the Leaf Village immediately, to heal Boruto's wounds. It took days but Boruto survived which it was a great relieve for everyone.

Sarada wanted to visit Boruto in the hospital but she never had the courage to do it, all this happen because she was careless, confident. She knew she had to confront Boruto someday so she waited until he was released from the Hospital.

 _Flashback._

Sarada is in the Training fields, trying to clear her mind. She wanted to go to the hospital to visit Boruto but she knows that he will blame her for his situation. She lost control of the situation for one minute and it almost cost the life of one of her teammates.

"Hey Sarada!" Sarada turns around when she hear Naruto's voice.

"Lord Seventh?" Sarada hesitated. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

"I am curious to know why you haven't visit Boruto at the hospital? Is something wrong?"

Sarada did not respond at first, she simply throws a punch in the air. "Why? just to remind myself of the stupid mistake I made?"

"Don't torment yourself for what happen. Everything turn out alright. Boruto made it out alright!"

"But It should never happen!" Sarada hits the ground very hard. "I was responsible for my team and this stupidity occur! All because of my lack of common sense!"

"Don't push yourself too hard. not every mission come out a success. you made a mistake, true, but instead or tormenting yourself because of it you should learn from it, learn to overcome it, that way you will become better and stronger. Trust me, I made a lot of mistake in my youth and I overcome them to become a better person. But for what I see, you need something else to clear your mind."

"What?"

But Naruto did not reply, he simply disappears and Sarada can see Boruto appearing from the horizon. "Boruto?"

"Hey Sarada, what's up?" Boruto asked once he was just five steps away from her.

Sarada was not capable to answer him so quickly, something inside of her was preventing her to speak. "W-what are you doing out so early?" She managed to say. "You are not fully recovered, are you?"

"Well, I just came here to say…"

"SAY WHAT!?" Sarada yelled, unable to hold her stress any longer. "Are you going to say that it was my fault that I got caught? are you? Are you going to mock me because I needed someone's help despite the fact that I am an Uchiha? Are you?"

Boruto backs away. "No…I was going to ask if you got hurt."

Sarada blinked in confusion. "N-no…"

"That's good." Boruto said with a grin. "I was worried about you."

Sarada widen her eyes and her heart pumped rapidly, after all this time Boruto was just worried about her. "You…you…YOU IDIDOT!" Sarada yelled very loud, releasing her frustration, still her body did not stop to shake and her eyes were getting watery. "Think about yourself for a moment! you nearly got killed and, and, and…Don't act so stupid! You know I hate those who get all sacrificial because they think it is noble! You Stu-stu-Stupid…."

Sarada could not hold her tears any longer and could not find anymore words to express herself, so she runs to Boruto and hugs him, crying on his shoulder. She was not capable of saying another word.

Boruto was confused with Sarada's attitude, he never saw her act like this. Even so, he did not hesitate to hug her back.

 _End of Flashback._

Sarada could not believe how she acted that day but she could not help it. Boruto never talked to her that way, it completely melt her heath.

Sarada looks back at Boruto to see him dry up and she gets another look on the scar on his back. She never saw that scar before, the same scar he gain by trying to save her life.

"Maybe I am being too hard on Boruto…" She said too herself. "After all he did for me I should try doing something nice for him. Yes, I will. I won't let Asuka take him away from me."

 _To be continued…_

Sunny: another chapter done.

Alandra: We would like to share our condolences to all the ones who suffer in Paris.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears

Sunny: our new Naruto fic.

Alandra: we just saw the Boruto Movie and we decided to make a fic. it happens five years after the fight against Momoshiki

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Boruto and his team continue their journey until night finally came. They all decided to set up camp for the night and conserve their vigor. They mount up three tents, two for the men and one for the girls.

"Alright, Everyone go to sleep. We shall resume our journey by sun rise." Sasuke ordered.

Everyone walk towards their respective tents. Sarada on the other hand was not too thrilled in sharing a tent with Asuka, she's been getting too close to Boruto much to Sarada's discomfort, sharing the tent would only fuelled that anxiety.

Sarada then turns to Boruto with a serious look. It is time to deal with very important matters. "Alright, Boruto-Baka, Listen up!"

"Huh? What? what is it?"

Sarada simply draws a line on the ground with her foot. "See this line? If you cross it to check on us while we change I'll beat up so good you'll never forget!"

"Wait, What? Is this about what happen back then? I already told you, it was an accident!" Boruto was ready to continue but his skin turn pale when he felt the deadly aura of Sasuke right behind him. Boruto knows how Sasuke can be viciously dangerous when it comes to his little girl. "No, no, no, no! I would…I would… I would only do that if you… if you were sexy and attractive!"

Sarada immediately smacks him on the face. "Jerk!"

Mitsuki kneels down to Boruto. "Not exactly your best comeback, was it?"

"I panicked!" Boruto murmured.

"Good!" Sasuke said.

* * *

Asuka and Sarada enter their own tent and prepare their sleeping bags. Sarada avoid eye contact with Asuka, she had no desire to speak to her as a friend.

Asuka on the other way prove to be more talkative than anyone else. "And Dude, oh dude! I never had so much fun today! I never thought I had a neck for fishing, really sweet!"

"Yeah, good for you." Sarada responded with not much eagerness, she feels like Asuka's cheerful attitude was just a means to taunt her. After forcing herself to calm down, Sarada takes a good look at Asuka, she is indeed very pretty and has far better figure than Sarada. This only made Sarada more discomfort about herself, compared to Asuka, Sarada feels like she is just distasteful, unsightly. As much as she wants to forget, Boruto's early comments about her not being attractive is upsetting her.

" _Well, the long hair is not working, maybe I should start to wear a more showy outfit._ " Sarada though with a blush and then panicked. " _What!? What the heck am I thinking? that is so perverted! I think those books that the Sixth Hokage reads all the time is getting to me!_ "

"Huh? Something wrong?" Asuka asked curiously.

"No, no, no! Nothing! Let's just go to sleep!" Sarada yelled and pull the sheets all over her.

* * *

The hours pass and the entire team is sleeping comfortably. Unknown to then that the Onka Brothers are nearby, ready for a sneak attack.

"Alright! They are over there!" Conka announced. "Let's steal all their valuables and make them pay…"

Bonka covers Conka's mouth. "Shut up you idiot! These are ninjas we're talking about! They are always on the alert! So keep the volume down! I don't want to hear a noise! Not One Noise! Not even the sneeze of a fly!"

"Hum…Ok."

In that moment they start to hear a crunching sound.

"What the heck is that?" Bonka asks.

"Oh, it's me." Donka confessed. "It's my underwear cracking up. I haven't change my underwear in two years.

"WHAT!?" Bonka shouts but then covers his mouth. after a long time of silence he realizes that he didn't blow their cover. "Donka, what is the matter with you? Why do you wear the same underwear for two years?"

"Jeez, we're bandits! Why should we care about our personal hygiene?"

"Because it is disgusting!" Gonka replied as he steps his foot down. The stomp was very loud.

"I said low down the noise!" Bonka whispered very loud.

"Ops, sorry."

In that moment they all start to hear something that sounds like drums. It is Fonka that is shaking with fear.

"S-sorry everyone… I guess those Ninjas scare me."

Bonka feels like he's about ready to explode.

"When Fonka gets scare, his body just don't stop with the shaking." Conka whispered.

"THEN SHUT HIM UP!" Bonka yelled.

"WITH WHAT!?" Conka yelled back. "YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR A FLY!"

"Actually, you fools are so loud it is impossible to get a good night sleep." Sasuke complained from behind the Onka Brothers.

" **EEEEK!** " all five Onka screamed very loud.

" **KATON! Fireball Jutsu!** " Sasuke yelled.

Needless to say that the bandits suffer a lot.

* * *

Sarada opens her eyes and finds herself in a stadium, she realizes what stadium is, it is the same that was destroyed by Momoshike five years ago, but there are no spectators around, in fact the entire stadium is completely empty.

"What happen? why am I here?"

"My, my, what an interesting outfit you have."

Sarada turns around to find Boruto right behind her, wearing a white ninja suit with no sleeves on the shirt and a design of flames on it. "Boruto?"

"I do have to say, that outfit really suits you. you should wear it all the time."

"What are you talking about?" Sarada looks down to the ninja gear she is wearing, it is a red suit that practically shows most of her body and her only weapon is a fan. "AAAAAH! Why am I wearing this outfit? Or better yet, who dress me in this outfit?" She shirks as she covers herself.

"Well, since this is a fighting stadium and we are both dressed for battle, how about a little one on one?" Boruto suggested with a smirk.

"What? No way!" Sarada shirked. "No way I'm going to fight like this! You pervert!"

"Sorry, can't accept that answer." Boruto dashes to Sarada and throws a punch at her.

Sarada only manage to block it on the last second. "Stop it! I'm not going to fight in this suit!"

Boruto does not reply, he simply continues to throw combos of attacks at Sarada. So far Sarada manage to block each strike despite the embarrassment of fighting in such a outfit.

After one last blow both of them jump back to catch their composer.

"Impressive maneuvers, Sara-chan." Boruto complimented with a grin.

"Don't call me Sara-chan!" Sarada yelled, covering herself and backing away. "And what do you expect, I am an Uchiha after all!"

"You are very good. You never give up and never stand down, I guess that is what makes you irresistible."

"Wha-" Sarada's face turn completely red. First Boruto challenges her for a fight and now he is trying to seduce her?

This was so sudden that Sarada even tripped down. Boruto rushed over and grab her before falling.

"Take it easy, you don't want to get hurt now do you?" Boruto spoke warmly at Sarada. "We don't want the future Hokage to get injure, right?"

"W-Wha…" Sarada could not continue her reply because Boruto locked his lips with hers.

Sarada just could not believe what is happening to her right now, Boruto is kissing her, her very first kiss and Boruto stole it from her. Even so Sarada did not resist, she could not understand if it is because of the shock or simply because her first kiss is so warm and gentle, or maybe by the simple fact she had been secretly dreaming of this moment for a long time.

After some time Boruto lets go of Sarada to catch his breath. Sarada looks up at Boruto, her blush never leaving her face, she practically could not find words to describe what she is feeling right now, the only think she can say is that she is happy. "B-Boruto…what… what about Asuka?"

"Sarada, my heart belongs to you, and you alone…" Boruto whispered gently to her and continue kissing Sarada. This time Sarada wrapped her arms around Boruto and return the kiss herself.

Slowly both Boruto and Sarada lay down on the ground, Boruto gently puts his hand on Sarada's shoulder and slowly starts to pull her outfit down.

"NO!" Sarada grabs Boruto's arm. "Boruto, please…I'm… I'm still…"

"It's ok. It's ok. I'll be very gently." Boruto whispered to Sarada's hear.

Sarada simply melted with Boruto's voice and releases his arm, and…

* * *

Sarada wakes up.

She sits up to find herself still in her tent with Asuka. "I was, dreaming?" Sarada's face turn red with the shock. She immediately gets out of the tent to catch some air and to try to remove the memory of the dream she just had.

"I can't believe I had such a perverted dream!" She said to herself as soon as she was in a safe distance from the camp.

"My goodness, I can't believe what just happen! it is more than obvious! I really got to stop reading Lord Sixth's books!" Sarada complain and then touch her lips, remembering how the Boruto of her dream kissed her, it was a dream kiss but the more Sarada thinks about it the more her hearth beats.

Sarada continues to walk a little more to try to clean her thoughts of her dream, she then stops when she sees Boruto staring at the moon. "Boruto?"

"Huh? Oh, Sarada, it's you?" Boruto asked when he notice Sarada.

"What are you doing here? Are you on watch?"

"Nope, I could not sleep. So I decided to walk a little. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep too." Sarada responded without looking at Boruto, she doesn't want her to see her blush. Still she walks closer to him. "And why are you staring at the moon?"

"Me?" Boruto laughed nervously. "It's just a habit I got from my Mother."

"What habit?"

"Well, you see, it's because…no, never mind."

"What is it?"

"No, you'll just laugh…"

"C'mon tell me! I won't laugh!" Sarada insisted.

Baruto finally gave in. "Well, when I was a boy, my Mother and I use to stare at the moon all the time."

"Why for?"

"My Mother said that she, my Father, your Mother, Inojin's Dad and Shikadai's Dad went on a mission to stop a Man who wanted to make the Moon collide against the Earth. In the end my Dad stopped the Madman from destroying the Earth."

"Yes, my Mother told me about that mission as well."

"Yes. Even so, from time to time, my Mother looks at the moon. She says it was in that mission that her relationship with Dad flourished into what it is today. Heheh, she said that after the mission she and my Dad flew up into the air because of the Rasengan and had their first kiss in mid air, under the light of the moon.

Sarada's eyes sparkled intensively with the story. She heard a lot of details of that mission from her Mother, she also heard some of romantic details about it, but she never knew about that one. It was astonishingly dreamy, something she never heard before.

"When I heard that story I began watching the moon with my Mom." Boruto continued. "Hehehe, I must sound like a silly Mama's boy, right?"

"Everyone has their habits, I won't say anything." Sarada replied simply and then look at the moon, picturing how was the kiss between Boruto's parents. She then starts to picture how would it be if it was her and Boruto in that moment.

Sarada starts to shake her head violently to try to remove those fantasies from her head. " _What is the matter with me? Get Serious! As a potential Hokage I cannot permit myself to act like idiotic girl with a crush! I must get over this, otherwise I will sound like a weak-minded, silly girl and a ninja can not show any weakness!_ "

Sarada toke a deep breath to clear her mind, she then notices Boruto staring at her. "What? what is it?"

"Nothing, it's just you're without your classes."

"What?" Only now Sarada realizes that she left her glasses at the tent. "I forgot about them."

"You know, you look cute without your glasses. I am able to see your eyes."

Sarada's face turn even redder with the comment, it is very rare for Boruto to say something nice about her. "Oh Shut up!" It sounded like she was talking to Boruto but in reality she was talking to her heart who doesn't stop pumping.

Sarada looks up to the moon again to try to gain composure. After she calmed herself she looks back to see that Boruto is walking back to camp. "You're going back already?"

"Yeah. We are getting up early and I know how your Dad is if we sleep on the job." Boruto responded and then walked back to camp.

"Hum…Ok." Sarada felt really disappointed, she felt like she lost her best chance to reveal her feelings. "Damn it! I really sounded like an idiot today! So many emotions today! I can't handle it anymore."

Sarada finds the nearest boulder and punches it, breaking the boulder into pieces. She then sighs in relieve. "That blow some steam off…"

Sarada starts to walk back to camp, hoping to get a good night sleep to try to clear the thoughts she had tonight.

 _ **To be Continued…**_

Maliska: another chapter done.

Sunny: In case anyone is wondering in Sarada's dream she was dressed like Mai Shiranui and Boruto was dressed like Andy Bogard from the King of Fighters/Fatal Fury games


	5. Chapter 5

Tears

Sunny: our new Naruto fic.

Alandra: we just saw the Boruto Movie and we decided to make a fic. it happens five years after the fight against Momoshiki

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Boruto and his team continue their journey, Sarada walks with a calm but cold attitude, virtually ignoring Boruto all the way.

Boruto is practically blowing his steam, last night Sarada and him were actually talking friendly for the first time in years without a single argument and now she is acting like he does not exist.

"Hey, Sarada, will you slow down?" Boruto called. "If you walk any faster you will reach the other side of the world!"

"Whatever." Sarada replied coldly without looking at Boruto.

Boruto groaned very loud.

Sarada felt very ashamed of herself with the way she acted last night, she acted like a childish, irrelevant little girl with a dismal school crush. " _I can't afford to act this way!_ " she thought to herself. " _I am the heir of the Uchiha clan! And I am aiming to become a future Hokage! I must be strong…_ " Sarada could not understand if she was acting this way to Boruto because of the achievements she wants to accomplish or simply because she was embarrassed. Last night Boruto said that Sarada looks cute without her classes.

"Hey, Boruto, what's up? something bothering you?" Asuka asked when Boruto sighed heavily.

"Me? no! I just could not sleep last night."

"Oh, that's too bad, but hey, how about we take some picture together huh? this will be fun." Asuka suggested excitedly as she pulls out her cell phone.

Boruto could not help but to smile back. "Cool!"

Once again Sarada sees Boruto and Asuka getting just perfectly. She sees the two of them taking _selfies_ together.

Seeing the relationship that is forming between Boruto and Asuka is unbearable for Sarada, every time she sees the tow of them laughing together is like a deep, dark, poisons knife being stabbed on Sarada's chest, taking the very air from her body. It is almost like everything Sarada starts to get closer to Boruto, Asuka shows up to draw the line between them. " _I can't wait for this mission to be finally over so I don't have to see this girl again._ "

"Over here! We arrive our destination!" Sasuke called.

Everyone rushes over to Sasuke, and they see the clear sight of the ocean right in front of them.

"You mean, the last piece is in the ocean?" Mitsuki asked.

"No, it is right there." Sasuke pointed to the Light-house near the beach.

"The Light-house? That is where the last piece is?" Kanguro asked.

"Yes, twenty feet under the Light house to be exact." Sasuke responded.

"I see." Sarada exclaimed. "That light house seems abandoned but that does not stop anyone to get in. So the safest solution if to bury the last piece and keep it away."

"But what are we going to do? are we going to dig the last piece out and put it somewhere else?" Boruto asked.

"No." Sasuke responded as he starts to walk again with everyone else following him. "We will keep a close watch on the area and do some training while we are at it. At least until more aid arrive or until we defeat the enemy, which ever come first. so we will set up a base camp in the Light house to make it sound like we are simply camping there. Kankuro, set your dummies around the area to make sure we don't get any surprise attacks.

"I'm on it."

"The rest of us will get a fire going to prepare a meal."

"No problem." Boruto said with a grin. "C'mon, Asuka, Let's go see if we can get something to eat."

"Awesome!" Asuka followed Boruto all the way back to the wood, directly to the lake found a few minutes ago.

Sarada looks at the direction Boruto and Asuka are going, they seem happy together. As much as Sarada hates to admit Asuka is defiantly not like her. Asuka is more carefree and she gets along with people just fine, qualities that match Boruto very well.

Sarada's vision starts to get blurry, that is when she realizes that is about to cry. " _No! I don't cry!_ " Sarada wipes her tears away, refusing to give in to her depression. " _I am strong! I will not cry, I will not cry!_ "

"Sarada, is something wrong?" Sasuke asked as he approach his daughter.

"No, no, Dad. I am ok." Sarada responded without looking at her father.

"Are you crying?"

"What? No! It is just the air of the sea, it's hitting my eyes."

"I see." Sasuke knows that Sarada is lying yet he also knows that she will insist on that recline unless she is prepared to converse.

"Dad." Sarada called when her father was about to leave, without turning to him. "Do you…do you think there is something wrong with me? Am I really a bad person?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Of course not. You are unique in your own level. In fact, you must be the purest Uchiha in history since you awaken your Sharigan in a way far different from anyone in the clan." Sasuke puts his hand on Sarada's head. "And one more thing, Sarada. It is Ok to cry."

Sarada finally turns to her father. "What? but I'm a ninja!"

"Ninja's are humans. And no one is more human than you, my dear. So go ahead, let it out, don't leave it locked inside you."

Sarada could not hold her tears anymore and runs to cry on her father's chest.

In that moment Boruto returns back to find Sarada crying. He remains hidden in hope to find out what is wrong with Sarada but nothing came out. " _What is wrong with Sarada?_ "

* * *

Dinner time came and our group is eating fish.

"Kanguro, have your dummies report any incident." Sasuke asked as he took a bite out of his fish.

"Nothing so far, we are still on the clear. Let's hope it stays that way." Kanguro responded.

"Say, Kanguro-Sensei, how did Gaara-Sama and Naruto-Sama became friends?" Asuka suddenly asked.

"Huh? Why do you want to know?"

"Well, they seem very close friends and I heard that our two villages had some issues in the past. But they become allies thanks to the friendship between Lord Kazekage and Lord Hokage. So I am curious."

"My Dad said that Gaara-sama wasn't always a nice guy." Boruto join in the conversation.

"What? that is impossible." Asuka replied in shock.

"But it is true." Kanguro assured. "Gaara wasn't always the kind man we all know today. He was very vicious in his youth but all that changed thanks to Naruto."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sarada asked.

"You see, Gaara and Naruto are Jinjuriki, the have a Bijuu sealed in them ever since they were babies, due to that they both had a life of loneliness and pain because everyone fear them and hated them for having the Bijuus sealed inside. Gaara took it hard because he resent everyone for hating him, even our own Father hated him. Gaara became a pitiless, malicious killing machine. He killed anyone who stand in his way or who even irritated him, heck there were even times when I feared for my own life.

"My gosh…" Asuka whispered, not believing in what she is hearing.

"So, what happed to the Lord Kazekage that made him change his ways?" Mitsuki asked.

"Naruto and Gaara fought each other." Sasuke responded. "It was an intense battle, I witness it myself, I was…how should I put it…under the weather, so I could not help him. The battle was so extreme that both of them fell. but we can clearly say that Naruto was victorious because he was able to move a little. After the fight Naruto said something to Gaara, I could not hear what it was but his words reached Gaara's cold heart."

"Yes." Kanguro nodded. "Ever since their fight Gaara changed into the man he is today. I guess finding someone who has the similar depressing history really reached within Gaara. If it wasn't for Naruto Gaara would probably still be a callous, hazardous murderer. I am eternally grateful to Naruto."

Boruto scoffed, his father really knew how to change a person's heart, his mother tells him that all the time.

"Wow, That was a touching story." Asuka said. "I never thought Lord Kazekage had such a dreadful life and he was so dangerous. But I am glad he turn out into the man I admire so much."

Even Sarada was touched by the story, it made her admire Naruto even more, and inspire her to be a great Hokage.

* * *

Back at the Root's hide out Muchizu meditates and awaits for the news for his upcoming mission.

"Muchizu. It is time!" The man in the Red Mask spoke as he approaches Muchizu.

"You found the location?" Muchizu asked without opening his eyes and still remains sited.

"Yes, here is the indication of it." The man in the Red mask throws a scroll to Muchizu who grabs it with one hand. "The Last piece is located under a light-house which is indicated in that scroll, and the best part is that that traitor Sasuke and his daughter are there as well. it is a magnificent opportunity. Kill them both and avenge Danzou-sama and finally we can accomplish his dream."

"How foolish."

"What? What did you said?" The man in the Red Mask demanded.

Muchizu simply gets up to his feat, slowly. "I said that is foolish."

"Silence! What right do you think you have to insult Danzou-sama like this!?"

"I do admit, the Jutsus that the Five Kages have concealed so cautiously are extraordinary. With them you can gain an unbelievable supremacy and you want to waste them by accomplishing the dreams of a mad man?"

"I said **Silence**! We paid you a great deal of money! We don't care what your arguments are, we simply demand that you carry out what you were ordered to do!"

Muchizu does not reply, he simply grabs his giant sword. "You paid me, you think you have power over me? no! You fools were useful to me to attain information. You see, I have a dream of my own. I will take the Jutsus for me and me alone."

With that statement all the remaining members of the Root appear, surrounding Muchizu with all the weapons they can get. That did not scare Mushizu at all.

"You will pay for this outrage, Muchizu. Kill him!" The man in the Red Mask yelled and all the members of the Root attacked Muchizu.

One minute later all the members of the Root are on the ground, dead, butchered in ways that it is best not to describe it.

Only the Man in the Red Mask remains alive but he hasn't much time because Muchizu is straggling him with just one hand.

"I will use the Jutsus to overpower all the Kages and take control of their armies and then start a campaign to conquer the country and then the World! Call it a cliché if you want to but it is a million times better than to leave the Jutsus to a bunch of dolls who can't think for themselves." With that Muchizu breaks the neck of the man in the Red Mask, ending the Root for good.

"Garbage, all of them. Now it is time to gain what is mine by all rights!" Muchizu grabs his huge sword and walks out of the hideout, leaving this place as the last resting place of the Root.

* * *

Sarada walked down the beach, to clear her mind of all thoughts, to clear of all images of Asuka and Boruto together. She feels like she is losing Boruto and worst of all she is not doing anything to stop it. Is it because she is shy, or simply because of her pride? " _I'm so pathetic…_ "

Sarada then looks down to the horizon, the mere image of the ocean brings memories of a movie she once saw, of two lovers kissing each other by the beach, in the sunset.

Once again she pictures images of her kissing Boruto with a huge blush on her face. "Oh Stop it! What is the matter with me? This is so dismal and preposterous!" Sarada yells to herself and blushes again. "But still… I wonder how it would feel like… to just kiss him…"

"Hey, Sarada, what are you yelling about?" Boruto asked right behind of Sarada.

"YIKES!" Sarada freaked out and jump away from Boruto.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?"

" _Oh on, OH NO! Did he heard what I just said?_ " Sarada thought as her body trembles with embarrassment.

"Anyway, your Father told me to find you, he wants…" Boruto stop his sentence when he notices the aura emerging from Sarada.

" **YOU SLIME!** " Sarada roared furiously, pointing at Boruto. " **How dare you spy on me?!** "

"What? No! I am not spying!" Boruto cried as he backs away.

" **SHANAROOOO!** "

Sarada hits the ground very hard, making the sand fly up to the air.

Once the dust of sad is all clear Sarada finds Boruto on the ground, completely unconscious.

She slowly walks to him and keels down to him. "maybe I over reacted a bit."

Without realizing she slowly moves her face to Boruto, touching his face. " _His face… is so soft…_ "

Little by little Sarada approaches her face to Boruto until finally their lips touch. Sarada immediately backs away in embarrassment. " _Oh my gosh! I touch his lips with my own! I kissed him!_ "

Sarada tries to calm herself and then looks back at Boruto. "Well, it was just a touch… not a real kiss…"

Once again Sarada approaches her face to Boruto, after studding every structure of his face, and this time she locks her lips to Boruto's. " _My…my first kiss…not what I expected…but his lips are so soft._ "

For a while Sarada enjoyed kissing Boruto until she heard noises. She Immediately gets up to her feet.

In that moment Sasuke appears. "Sarada, what happen? What was that explosion?"

Sarada blushes. "Oh that…hehehehe…Well, Boruto show up suddenly, so I kind of… punch him…"

Sasuke sighed in relieve, for a moment there he thought it was an enemy attack. "I see. then help me carry Boruto back to camp. It is not wise to be separated so carelessly."

"Yes, of course…" Sarada could not believe what she has just done. she kissed Boruto while he was unconscious, in a way it did not felt right because he was out cold but in the other was she received a sample of a kiss.

"Ever _since this mission started everything has just got nuts!_ " Sarada thought to herself. " _What else might happen next?!_ "

To be Continued…

Sunny: another chapter done.

Maliska: Read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Tears

Sunny: our new Naruto fic.

Alandra: we just saw the Boruto Movie and we decided to make a fic. it happens five years after the fight against Momoshiki

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

" **BORUTO!** " Sarada roared as she chased Boruto.

"Wait, wait, Sarada!" Boruto cried and hides behind Mitsuki. "What? what did I do now?"

"You know? I am perfectly aware that we are **TEAM**! I am really, really **AWARE** of that! but that does not mean **YOU** have to use my toothbrush!"

"I…I just grab it by accident. it was an honnest mistake."

 **"MISTAKE!?"**

Boruto starts to use Mitsuki as a shield. "Wait, Sarada, you are scaring Mitsuki!"

"I am scared because you are using me as a shield!" Mitsuki cried.

"Alright! Enough foolishness." Sasuke yelled as he Kanguro and Asuka. "This is serious business."

Sarada turn away, pretending to be angry. of course she is upset that Boruto used her toothbrush but she can't simply face after what she did yesterday, she kissed Boruto while he was asleep. she feels so embarrassed for doing that, and ashamed because she senses like she cheated in confessing her feelings, simply she could not hold it anymore. She cannot say if she feels good or bad about that.

"Since our enemy hasn't show up yet we decided that you kids will be doing some combat exercises." Kanguro said.

"Combat Exercises?" Boruto repeated.

"Yes." Sasuke replied. "We'll be working boosting both your strengths and endurance while we are on guard. we can't afford to get rusty. So you will be paired up and do some sparring exercises to light up our skills."

"Well, seems fine to me." Sarada spoke in a serious yet calm tone, her glare pointed at Asuka. She hopes she gets a chance to spar with her, this will be a perfect opportunity to blew away some frustration she's been enduring because of her.

"Very well, then we will start with Boruto and Asuka." Sasuke said.

" _WHAT!?_ " Sarada yelled in her mind. " _Whose side are you on, Dad?_ "

"Alright. I'm in!" Asuka said cheerfully.

"Well, ok, I'm game." Boruto said timidly.

"Very good, then both of you stand in front." Sasuke ordered and both Asuka and Boruto walk in front, ready to face one another. "This is only a sparing contest, no need to get serious, this is only to improve your skills, nothing more."

"Don't go easy on me, Boruto." Asuka said winking her eye.

"Yeah, no problem." Boruto replied with a thumbs up.

"Alright then, begin!" Kanguro yelled.

Asuka charged against Boruto and throws a kick which he blocked. Asuka continues with some combos of kicks and punches, Boruto manages to block each and every one of them but he backs away.

"Boruto is holding back." Mitsuki observed.

"What? how do you know that?" Sarada asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We spared with Boruto hundreds of times, we know when he fights seriously or not. and he is obviously holding back."

Those words only worsen Sarada's emotion. After a few minutes Boruto continues to block Asuka's attack without responding. Sarada simple could not stand the mere fact that Boruto is holding back to Asuka, it is simply driving her mad.

"Sarada, where are you going?" Mitsuki asked when Sarada turn to leave.

"I'm just going out for a watch." Sarada responded, leaving without giving Mitsuki the chance to say another thing.

Boruto notices her leaving. " _Where is she going?_ " in that moment Asuke manages to hit him hard on the cheeks.

The punch was so hard that Boruto fell down heavily. "Oh man…"

"Boruto, are you alright?" Asuka asked as she walked to him.

"Yeah, I received worse than that…" Boruto exclaimed with a whine.

"You are such a ghastly pretender. hold on, I'll get my medical kit." Before Boruto could reply Asuka runs back to camp.

Sasuke sighs. "Boruto, here I thought you were my best student but look at you. you're a mess."

"HEY, Give me a break will ya?" Boruto yelled. "Asuka is well trained! The people from the Sand Village really know how to train their people."

"It's not just that. you've been holding back the entire match. I would like to know why."

Boruto blushed. "Well... hehehe…when you live with a Mother and Sister like the ones I do…you kind of…you just can't find the courage to hit a woman."

Sasuke figured that was the situation at hand. He also notice that Boruto holds down every time he spars with Sarada. Hinata really made him a softy.

* * *

Sarada is sited on the top of the bolder, trying so hard to hold her tears but she simply can resist. The relationship between Asuka and Boruto is getting worse, if this keeps up they will end up together, and Sarada will end up alone.

"Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Boruto! He said he would be my bodyguard when I become Hokage, if that is the case why he continues to act so friendly with that girl? He said that he would protect me, then why is he doing this to me?" She yelled. she is so frustrated and just wants to release her anger on someone.

In that moment the Onka brothers appear, armed with all kinds of weapons.

"What luck! one of the ninjas left the group!" Conka said.

"And it is just an silly little girl." Fonka pointed out.

"Dealing with her will be easy." Donka said.

"Alright, girly. if you know what is good for you then you will hand over all your valuable. Or else!" Bonka threatened.

Sarada gets up to her feet and turns her head to the Onka Brothers. her eyes glowing in red and with an expression that could kill a Bijuu. " **YOU….."**

* * *

Ten seconds later all five Onka Brothers run for their very lives because Sarada is chasing after them with a huge bolder on her hand.

" **GET BACK HERE SO I CAN SMASH YOU!** " Sarada roared as she chases the Onka brothers

"Mercy! Have Mercy!" Gonka implored.

"What is wrong with Ninjas now a days?!" Bonka cried.

* * *

Five minutes later Sarada finally manages to hit the five Onka with the bolder. That manage to blew up some steam.

Sarada takes a few steps away and stops to consider her situation. She secretly loves Boruto but she's too proud to admit her feelings. Asuka is a free spirit and she does not hesitates to tell what she feels, in that aspect she is better than Sarada.

Sarada sighs. "This is really depressing…now that I think about it, Boruto also goes easy on me when we spar…so why am I freaking out like this? I am completely losing my mind here!"

Sarada lifts her fist up and hits the ground. "I am in this position because I can't confess my feelings…this is the problem for being such a shy girl…"

"Did you heard what that lunatic said?" Gonka whispered.

"She says she is shy? I wonder what she'd do if she wasn't." Conka whispered back.

After a moment of silence Sarada takes a deep breath and composes herself. "That is it! I can hold it anymore! I am not going to stand still and do nothing anymore! I am going over to Boruto and…and…and… **OH C'MON! Get over it Sarada Uchiha!** You are the future Hokage! Get over it! If you can't do something as easy as confessing your own feelings then how can you ever hope of becoming Hokage? Yes! That is it! This is the time when Boruto knows my feeling and no one will stop me!"

Filled with Determination Sarada runs back to camp to reveal her feelings.

"Do all teenage ninjas have all these kind of problems?" Conka asked.

"I hope not. It could be hazards for our health's." Donka responded.

* * *

"Ouch!" Boruto whined when Assuka was taking care of him.

"For a Ninja you sure are a crybaby." Asuka teased.

"hey, you hit me very hard." Boruto replied.

"I wonder if you'll cry like this when we are up against the enemy."

"Heck, no! I will beat him up so hard that he won't be able to get up on the count of ten! 'cause I'm all that good!"

"Yeah, Yeah, let's just fix you up first, big guy."

* * *

Not far from there Sarada jumps from tree to tree to return back to the camp, moving as fast as she can before her motivation fades away.

"Where is Boruto?" Sarada asked to herself as she stopped on a branch.

She jumped a few more branches until she finally spots Boruto. "Oh, There he is, he…"

In that moment the air around her become paler, the sounds of trees becomes mutes, the light of the sun becomes dark with the mere vision right in front of her. Sarada is seeing Boruto from behind with Asuka right in front of him…kissing.

"No…no…" Sarada can feel her hearth breaching into pieces, the pain she is feeling right now is far worse than the pain of being stabbed with a knife. Sarada could not even think, she could not scream, she could not even hold the tears coming out of her eyes.

Boruto is kissing Asuka, this is the real, shocking truth and Sarada cannot do anything about it. Boruto can never return Sarada's feelings because his heart belongs to another girl.

Sarada could not stand the sight of the kiss, so she runs away, hoping to find an escape to this dreadful pain she is feeling.

* * *

In reality Boruto and Asuka are not kissing. In the position that Sarada was it seemed like they were kissing but they are not, Asuka is simply taking care of Boruto's wounds.

"There we go, now try not gain more bruises." Asuka teased.

"If you promise not to hit me on the face again." Boruto teased back.

"I'll try but I won't promise anything."

Both of them laugh, unaware of the terrible bewilderment that just happen.

* * *

 _To be continued…._

Alandra: now things are looking bad all because of a simple mix-up.

Sunny: Read and review people.


	7. Chapter 7

Tears

Sunny: our new Naruto fic.

Alandra: we just saw the Boruto Movie and we decided to make a fic. it happens five years after the fight against Momoshiki

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The time passes by and it is nearly sunset, Sasuke looks at the calm, serene view with a concern look.

It's been many hours since the last time he saw Sarada. "Where is that girl?"

"She is fine." Boruto responded to Sasuke. "She is just sited under a tree. Strange that she has been there for hours."

"I see." Sasuke replied. It took some time but Boruto has developed the Byakugan, but just recently.

"Everyone listen!" Kanguro called. without delay, Sasuke, Boruto, Mitsuki and Asuka rush over to Kanguro

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"The dummies I left of the west side have been destroyed, all of them! The enemy is approaching from the west." Kanguro informed.

"I see. the enemy finally decided to make his move. and our backup will only be here in one hour."

"So what do we do now?" Asuka asked.

"Kanguro and I will face the enemy, to buy some time until the backups arrive. The rest of you will stay here and guard the item."

"What!?" Boruto yelled. "You want us to guard this fake piece of paper while you risk your lives?"

"That's an order Boruto! We already explain you why it is important to protect the piece of paper. But for now, I want you to get Sarada and bring her back to camp! Understood?"

"hum…Yes, alright."

After that, Sasuke and Kanguro ran over to the east while Boruto ran to the south.

"I don't like the idea of staying here while the others are risking their lives." Asuka said. "I saw firsthand how strong the enemy is. We were decimated in less than nothing!"

"I can understand that. let's just hope the backup arrives sooner than expected." Mitsuki said.

* * *

Boruto jumps from tree to tree into the direction to where Sarads is. he Starts to wonder why she's been there for the last hours. Truth be told, in Boruto's eyes , Sarada's been acting very strange ever since this mission started, and he could tell that she is upset about something, and she is not exactly the type that clearly expresses her feelings, she got that from her father. Boruto can tell that Sarada is sad about something, but what?

Over the years he has seen many expressions from Sarada, joy, anger, excitement… but he hardly sees her sad. In fact, he hates it when she is sad because he can't find a way to whip that sadness away, mostly because she won't tell why she is upset. She keeps it all inside her. This upsets Boruto a lot, it makes him feel like she doesn't trust him at all.

Sarada feel like her hearth is shattered, the mere memory of seeing Boruto kissing Asuka is enough to drain her potency away. Sarada simply can not hold her tears, she feels so abandoned, so betrayed.

"Oy! Sarada!" Sarada could hear Boruto's voice as he approaches. Sarada quickly gets up to her feet and regains composure. No matter how angry she is at him she can't allow him to see her like this.

"Hey, Sarada!" Boruto called as he landed right next to her.

"What do you want, Boruto?" Sarada asked coldly. Releasing all her wrath in that tone.

Even Boruto was surprised with the way Sarada spoke to him. she never spoke to him like that. "Well… It seems the enemy has finally arrived… we need you back at the camp."

"I see, let's go!" She replied in the same tone and turns to leave without looking at him.

"Hey, Sarada, what is the matter with you?" Boruto asked as he walks after her.. "What's with the cold attitude?"

"It is none of your business."

"What do you mean it is none of my business? what are you upset about?"

" **Why do you care!** " Sarada yelled very loud. Boruto nearly lost his balance. "I am just a simple teammate to you, right? Why would you care?"

Boruto was taken by surprise, Sarada never acted this way. "Because I worry about you. I am the one who will be your protector when you become Hokage."

"I never ask you to worry about me or to be my protector! **Just leave me alone!** " After saying that Sarada starts to run away.

"What? Sarada, wait!" Boruto starts to run after her. He simply cannot comprehend why she is acting like this. "Wait a minute, Sarada!"

"No, you stop following me! **Leave me alone!** " Sarada yelled and throws a rock at Boruto.

Boruto manages to dodge the rock and continues running after Sarada. "Hey, are you nuts? you could have hit me!"

"Leave me alone!" Sarada yelled again with tears coming out of her eyes.

" _Why is she acting like this? What is wrong with her?_ " Boruto thought as he continues to chase her.

" _I can't face him right now…not like this!_ " Sarada thought as she continues to run.

Suddenly Sarada feels someone grabbing her right arm, it is Boruto. She then feels someone grabbing her left arm, it is another Boruto. Boruto used two shadow clones to catch her.

The two Borutos forced Sarada to turn to the real Boruto who just managed to catch up to them. "Finally you calmed down."

"Boruto…tell your clones to let me go… **NOW!** " Sarada roared very loud as she struggles to break free from the two Borutos.

"No! I won't let you go until you tell me what the heck is wrong with you!" Boruto replied firmly.

Sarada slowly lifts up her head to look at Boruto with her eyes full of anger but with tears coming out. Boruto was taken by surprise with this mere scene. "Sarada…you…"

"I said… Let me go!" Sarada punches the two Boruto clones, making them disappear.

Boruto did not gave in to fear with the fact that Sarada crushed his two clones, he was just concerned about her. "Sarada, will you just tell me what is wrong with you? Why are you crying?"

"I am not crying and why do you care? Why don't you just go and take care of your girlfriend?!"

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about?"

"Asuka, you creep!"

"Asuka? what are you talking about? She is not my girlfriend!"

"Don't give me that crud! I saw you two kissing!"

"Kissing?" Boruto blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about? we did not kiss."

"Don't lie to me! I saw you two kissing a few hours ago!"

"We wha…" Boruto blinked in confusion again. "What are you talking about? we did not kiss. The only thing she did was taking care of my wounds after our sparring contest."

"I SAID DON'T LIE TO ME!" Sarada is so furious that she does not even listen to reason. "You take me for a fool? I know what I saw!"

Boruto does not reply, his face is no longer confused, his face shows that marks anger. "Think what you want!" after saying that Boruto turns to leave.

"HEY! Get back here!" Sarada yelled as she run to his and grab his shoulder.

Boruto simply slaps her hand away, violently. " **WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?** "

In that moment Sarada's anger fades away, she was taken by surprise, never in her life has she seen Boruto so upset.

"Well? What do you want to blame me this time huh?" Boruto demanded, the hostility never leaving his voice.

Sarada did not even spoke, Boruto never acted like this, for the first time in her life she was speechless. She never saw this side of Boruto and Sarada has to admit that it is scaring her.

"What?! You have nothing to say? Are you upset? I'm the one who should be upset! We have been partners for a very long time! We know each other ever since we were kids! And I've never…NEVER lie to you! **NEVER!** After all the things we did, you do this to me? You want to blame me for something I didn't do?"

With every shout it seemed like Sarada was being hit by a punch or being stabbed by a knife. Sarada wanted to speak but she is too disturbed to even say a word.

Boruto took a deep breath to try and calm himself, but is too difficult, he is hurt emotionally. "You hurt me, Sarada. I thought I could trust you but it looks like I was wrong." Boruto turns to leave not giving time for Sarada to talk back. "I'm going back to camp. Do whatever you want."

This time Sarada could not stop her tears. She wanted to run after Boruto but her legs could not find the strength to do it. She wanted to call him back but the words did not pop out. She could not do anything, she could not fix anything because she ruin everything because of a simple and foolish misunderstanding.

Sarada finally landed on her knees when she could no longer find Boruto on the horizon. Her tears falling, like a waterfall. "Boruto…"

* * *

Sasuke and Kanguro arrive to the place where Kanguro's dummy was destroyed.

Sasuke looks his surroundings, holding his Katana. "Be careful, the Enemy must be nearby."

"But it is strange. I don't find any footprints on the ground and there is no signs that he used the trees to make his escape." Kanguro analyzed and then turns back to his dummy. " He was not destroyed but any kunai as well. But wait, I see tiny pieces of paper."

Sasuke grabbed one of the pieces and analyses it. "This seems… like a piece of a cart boom."

"So the enemy used a cart boom to destroy my dummy?"

"Yes, and look at that piece that it is still clued on the dummy. by the mere pressure of it I would say that it has been stuck there for a good couple of hours."

"Wait a minute, are you by any chance suggesting that this was all a diversion?"

"Yes, the enemy is trying to divide and conquer us! We must return to camp at once!"

 _To be continued…_

Sunny: Things are really going hard on Sarada and Boruto, no?

Air Jay: I've actually enjoy that. hehehehe. A little drama builds character.

Alandra: SHUT UP AIR JAY!


	8. Chapter 8

Tears

Sunny: our new Naruto fic.

Alandra: we just saw the Boruto Movie and we decided to make a fic. it happens five years after the fight against Momoshiki

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Sarada continues to cry without any signs of stopping. She really messed this up this time. She was so upset with what she saw that completely cracked the facts, in the position she was it seemed like Boruto and Asuka were kissing but it was just a simple, stupid, confusing mistake.

The worst of all is that Sarada believed the fact she created and completely ruin her companionship with Boruto, she ruin his faith, she ruin the possibility of ever being together with him. All wrecked because of a dim blunder.

Ever since she was little she, in her own way, feels linked to Boruto since both of them had father issues. There was always a distance between them and a bridge that separated them but as she grew she felt like that distance between them became shorter, but now because of her mess that bridge has broken in half and she cannot longer cross it.

She ruin everything…

Everything…

Suddenly Sarada hears a noise from behind and immediately jumps up and clears her tears away. she turns around and sees Muchizu. "What? who are you?"

Muchizu does not respond at first, he simply smirks and lifts up his large sword.

Sarada takes a jump back and grabs the katana her father gave her.

"My name is Muchizu, you should know who I am. I am the one who attacked those lands from the other Kages to collect the pieces of the maps."

"What? You are the one who cause all this mess? You are the one who attacked all those bases?" Sarada immediately activates her Sharigan.

"I see, an Uchiha. Possibly one of the lasts. Don't take this personal, young one. I have no personal enmity towards your clan but I will achieve a great accomplishment by destroying you."

"Oh, is that so?" Sarada immediately prepares a Justsu in her right hand. She activates the Chidori. "What makes you think that the Uchihas are easy preys?

As a response Muchizu touches the blade of his sword and his skin starts to chance , it transforms into the same material as the blade.

Sarada blinks in amazement, what kind of jutsu did this man used? "W-What did you do?"

"Me? I simply fused the molecules of my body with the molecules of my sword. It increases my strength and agility, it is thanks to this jutsu that I manage to attain the pieces of the map that indicates the location of the hidden jutsus."

Sarada wonders if this man is telling the truth but then again Naruto did notify that the other villages were attacked by one man and this guy seems too secure and too comfortable to be a pretender. Even if she does not know his fighting style it would be wise to study his style, or at least create enough confusion to catch the attention of everyone. "I will never deliver the final piece to you!"

"What makes you think I need your permission, child?"

* * *

Boruto walks back to camp, frustrated, furious, emotionally wounded.

After all they've been through together for so many years he cannot believe that does not trust him. He saved Sarada in many different occasions, he got hurt for her, promised to be at her side when she becomes Hokage, in the end she spites at all that has done by showing that she holds no trust for him. That is worst than any betrayal in the known world for Boruto.

"Damn it!" Boruto kicks a rock, releasing all his frustration in it, but it did not erase the pain in his hearth.

Ever since this mission started Sarada's been acting so uncanny, Boruto hardly recognizes her. Sometimes she acts so nice and then she acts so cold. "How can things ever be the same between us after this?"

In that moment Boruto hears an explosion from behind him. He jumps to the top of one of the trees nearby and sees smoke on the horizon, coming from the same place where he left Sarada. "Sarada…"

In that moment the feelings of anguish and revolt are immediately replace with fear and concern.

* * *

"AAAAAH!" Sarada lets out a loud battle cry as she strikes Muchizu with her katana, he simply lets her attack him without responding. Every time Sarada attacks it's like she is hitting metal, an indestructible metal, not even the Chidori was strong anough to defeat him. This Jutsu of fusing his skin with the metal of his sword is far stronger than what Sarada could imagine, she only hopes that is the only think this jutsu can do.

" **KATON! FIREBALL JUTSU!** " Sarada fire out the huge blast of fire against Muchizu in hopes that the fire could melt him down.

The attack had no effect at Muchizu at all he simply stands in his place with a smirk on his face.

"Come now, can't you do better?" Muchizu challenged.

"Don't get cocky pal! I haven't shown you the tops of my game!"

"The same can be said about me, young one." Muchizu lifts his gigantic sword up. "This sword is made of a rare indestructible metal that is still unnamed to this day, once I fuse my skin with this metal my skin is now impossible to destroy but you would have to be a complete fool to believe that this the only attribute that this jutsu holds.

With a single swing of his sword Muchizu manage to destroy the entire area in front of him, like a tornado.

Sarada manage to escape in time but the mere impact of the attack made her crash violently against a bolder. Sarada is still incapable of moving because of the wind made because of that swing.

After a few seconds the wind finally disappears and Sarada manages to look u, what she saw was more devastating than anything she ever saw, the entire area which Muchizu swing his sword was completely devastated, there was nothing left. It was completely a surreal scene.

"You see, child. This ability also gives me a super human strength. Fighting me is like fighting a force of nature. your end is assured!" Muchizu spoke very arrogantly.

Sarada feels her legs losing her strength, this almost like that incident with Momoshiki. The massive, frightful power that could drain the very air from your lungs, Sarada is experiencing that very incident all over again.

Sarada shakes her head violently to clear her thoughts. Muchizu is trying to take Sarada off her game with this mere act, it's been five years since the occurrence with Momoshiki and she promise herself that she would never act as weak-minded as she did on that day. Besides, Sarada has big plans to become Hokage and in order to do that she must live!

Muchizu only chuckles at Sarada's efforts. "You still plan to overpower me, child?"

"I don't plan, I intent to!"

"Come along then! Show me what the very last Uchiha can accomplish!"

Sarada does not respond at first, she slowly closes her eyes and then opens them, activating her Mangekyo Sharigan, trapping Muchizu in an Genjutsu.

By the look on Muchizu's face she can tell she did it. Even so she is not at full control of the Mangekyo Sharigan yet, so she walks to Muchizu with her Katana.

As she approaches, Sarada starts to remember how she manage to activate her Mangekyo Sharigan.

 _Flashback_

A fifth teen year old Sarada and Sasuke were training in the training ground until Sakura arrived with a backed with food. "Take a rest you two! You need to gather some strength!"

"I guess we can." Sasuke agreed as he wipes out the sweat from his forehead. "We've been training for too long and Sarada already manage to copy some of my moves."

"Yes, but I manage to perform the Chidori on my own!" Sarada reminded.

"Ok, ok. Let get something to eat." Sakura said as she takes out the food she prepared from her basket.

The Three Uchiha's were eating peacefully until Sarada bring a new topic to the conversation. "Say Dad, is it possible to evolve the Sharigan?"

Both Sarada and Sakura stop eating and turn to Sarada.

"Well… I won't lie… there is, but there is an extreme price to pay." Sasuke responded.

"What about the Mangekyo Sharigan?" Sarada asked.

"Where did you heard that?"

"From the Sixth Hokage. He said it is possible but he refused to explain how to unlock it."

Sasuke growled at his old teacher for being such a big mouth. "It is true, it is possible for you to awake the Mangekyo Sharigan but I don't believe it is a path that you should take."

"Huh? Why? I am skillful! I can perform it if I try! So Please Dad, tell me how to unlock it!"

Sasuke took a deep breath before responding. "The power of the Mangenkyo Sharigan, can be awaken when…"

"When what?"

"You can only unleash the Mangenkyo Sharigan, when you kill your closest Friend."

"What!?" The new hit Sarada like a punch. "I-I-I…. I have to …."

"I'm sorry Sarada, but that is the only way… That is why I must advise you to never try awaken the Mangnkyo Sharigan."

Sarada lands on her knees, still shocked of the huge price it must be pay to obtain such power. As a result her entire body trembles like a leaf.

Sasuke notices this and walks to his daughter. "It's ok, Sarada. Let's just pretend that this never happen and let's forget about the Mangenkyo Sharigan."

Sakura knows that Sasuke is lying, The Uchihas have always misunderstood the true derivation of the Mangenkyo, it can only be activated when the user suffers from the trauma of seeing someone dear to them die right in front of them. Sasuke is only revealing the tale that was originally elucidate to him with hopes that Sarada stays away from this path because he doesn't want her to endure much pain as he did to evolve the Sharigan.

Sarada still trembles from the shock. Killing your closest friend? The only one who come to her mind is Boruto, the mere thought of killing or seeing Boruto die is agonizing for her. She already gave up on her search to develop the Sharigan but these thought are still tormenting her. " **NOOOO!** "

Sarada smashes her fists to the ground, creating a huge hole as she did.

Sasuke and Sakura back away a bit and Sakura gives her husband angry glares for telling these things to Sarada. Sasuke only mouthed "Sorry…"

"Alright Sarada, it's ok, if you don't want to learn the development of the Sharigan then we won't force you. You are already talented enough as it is." Sakura said she kneel down to comfort her daughter.

"Yes mom…"Sarada sobbed and then look up to see her mother.

Sakura and Sasuke gasped when they saw Sarada's eyes, she has awaken the Mangenkyo Sharigan.

"Mom? Dad? What is it? What is wrong?"

"Sarada look." Sakura picks up a pocket mirror she always kept with her and gives it to Sarada.

Sarada notices her Sharigan has a new design. "W-What is it? WHat happen to my Sharigan."

"You did it, Sarada. You manage to awaken Mangenkyo Sharigan your own way!" Sasuke responded with much pride.

"I did? This is it?" Sarada asked in disbelieve. "Wow…It's just…wow!"

"I told you, you are very talented." Sakura said as she hugged Sarada.

Sarada manage to awake the Sharigan within her without the use of hatred and now she has awaken the Mangenkyo Sharigan the same way. Sasuke could not be more proud of his daughter. Sarada might be very well the one who will bring light to the dark past of the Uchiha's.

 _End of Flashback._

Sarada hasn't fully awaken the full power of the Mangenkyo Sharigan so she must finish Muchizu before it is too late.

Sarada immediately runs over against Muchizu with the Chidori to take him out.

In that moment Muchizu punches Sarada, making her crash against a tree.

Sarada stares at Muchizu in disbelieve. "Impossible… how did you break free from my Genjutsu?"

Muchizu chuckles as he walks to Sarada. "It is very simple. The Genjustsu cannot reach me because of my changed skin. My Justsu not only boosts my might but it also blocks all my senses from any Genjustsu."

" _Damn it! I should have predicted this!_ " Sarada thought. " _No wonder why this man manage to steal all the pieces of the map and defeated all the ninjas from the other villages._ "

In that moment Muchizu puts his foot on Sarada's leg to prevent her from escaping. "I am done playing with you, young one. I have much to do!" Mughizu lifst his sword up, preparing to slash Sarada in half.

Sarada could not do anything to prevent it. Muchizu's punch was strong enough to leave her out of action. She is done for. " _I… I love you…Boruto…_ " She whispered to herself.

" **DIE!** " Muchizu screamed but he was stopped when a huge blast of air hit him. the blast was strong enough to release Sarada. "Who did this!" Muchizu demanded and notices that Sarada is gone. "What? Where is she?" He turns around to see Boruto carring Sarada in his arm.

Sarada blushed like a red tomato when she finally noticed Boruto caring her and wondering if he heard her. "B-Boruto?"

Boruto simply grins at her. "I am still angry at you but I did say that I would protect you. Right? I don't go back on my word. That is my ninja way."

Sarada blushed even more. "Ok, can you put me down now?"

"Ok, Ok. So who's the big shinny Neanderthal here?" Boruto asked as he puts Sarada down.

"This is the one who attacked the other villages in order to get all the piece of the map. In Short, he's the target!"

"I see. Then I will gladly break that thing he calls a face."

"Don't be reckless, Boruto! He is far stronger than what you can Imagine."

Boruto keeps a confident face but deep inside he is worried. This man manage to defeat Sarada despite her brutal capacity and there seems to be no weakness in him. If things goes to the worse Boruto might be forced to use the Technique his father forbidden him to use.

"Who are you, boy?" Muchizu asked.

"Me? I am Boruto! Boruto Uzumaki!" Boruto responded with a cocky attitude.

"Uzumaki? are you related to Kushina Uzumaki?"

"Huh? Yeah, she was my grandmother!"

"Really? Now that is fantastic!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"In past days I confronted your grandmother when she was still very young! She manage to defeat me, the most humiliating defeat I've ever suffered! Ever since that day I've sworn revenge! I train myself and my body to its fullest limits for this ultimate goal! It took me long and devastating years but I manage to control this remarkable Jutsu! Sadly I was too late! by the time I finish my training your grandmother was already dead! Lucky I heard that her son was still alive and he had two children. Therefore your family will suffer for what your grandmother did to me!"

"Dang! After hearing that I can only say one thing! My Grandma rocks!"

Muchizu growled with that remark. "You can say that to her when you meet her in the afterlife!"

"I'm not in the mood to die, oldman!"

 _To be continued…_

Sunny: Great chapter, right?

Ramon: let's see if Boruto can defeat Muchizu.


	9. Chapter 9

Tears

Sunny: our new Naruto fic.

Alandra: we just saw the Boruto Movie and we decided to make a fic. it happens five years after the fight against Momoshiki

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Boruto and Muchizu did not move from their spots, they are simply staring at each other without making a move. The only thing that Boruto did is activate his Byakugan to seek out any vital points from Muchizu, the only thing he found out is that there isn't any. That Justsu not only transformed Muchizu's skin but it also protects all his vital points, Boruto starts to understand why so many people had a huge difficulty on defeating this guy.

"Well, aren't going to attack?" Muchizu asked arrogantly. "Are you afraid? Or are you simply buying time? I warn you, if you don't start fighting then I will resume finishing off that Uchiha girl right behind you!"

Boruto twitched his eye and then created five Shadow Clones of himself. "Don't make me angry old man! It'll be bad for your health."

The five Shadow clones surrounds Muchizu and then jumped to attack him.

Muchizu simply swings his sword and with just one more he destroyed all five clones at ease. "That was foolish. You really expect to defeat me with such a mindless attack?"

"Oh c'mon. give the poor boy a chance." Boruto teased.

"You are just as irritating as your Grandmother!"

Sarada simply watches as she recuperates from her fight. Sarada knows why send those shadow clones so carelessly, he was hoping to learn any weakness from Muchizu and to learn his strength and speed. No weakness and his dynamism and velocity are extraordinary for a very old man who seems to be no less than fifty. Boruto already learn this. Sarada simply hopes that Boruto does not try that Jutsu of his, the one his father told him not to do, that one that is too dangerous for him if he tries it more than two times.

"C'mon boy! Don't make me waste my time!" Muchizu challenged. "I'm starting to lose my calm!"

Boruto simply smirked. " Ok, old geezer. You want a fight? I'll give you a fight. I'l show you a jutsu you've never seen before!"

Sarada gasped, Boruto is really going to use that Jutsu she feared about. After that incident five years ago Boruto became a different person, more dedicated and more inspiring, he even started to develop a jutsu of his own making, so to speak, but as it was mentioned that Jutsu will be dangerous for him if he uses it too many times. "Boruto, wait! Don't do it! You know that Lord Seventh warn you not to use it!"

"I know, I know. I'm gonna get a lecture from my old man, but what choice do I have? Besides I will only need to use it just one time."

Mushizu simply chuckled at that exclamation. "Really? you must be very confident to say that. Alright then, show me that Jutsu of yours!"

"Be careful of what you wish for old-timer." Boruto replied and started to concentrate.

All that Muchizu is seeing is Boruto creating a Rasegan in his right hand. "What? That is it? the Justsu your Grandfather created? How foolish! you really think that it will be enough to defeat me? I'll…."

Muchizu did not continue when he notice Boruto doing something with his left hand. "What is he doing." Muchizu gasped when he sees Boruto forming the Chidori with his left hand. "I have to admit you surprise me… you manage to perform the Rasegan and the Chidori all in once."

Boruto smirks. "Don't get so stunned over a little thing."

"What?"

"This is just the start. The Big game is starting now!" Boruto approaches his hands together and both Jutsus start to connect. the mere connection creates a blast a of wind

Even Muchizu is astounded, he never felt such power like this before. For the first time in years he feels a cold chill running down his spine.

"This is just the beginning. The next and most complicated stage is up." Sarada thought.

Both Rasegan and Chidori start to merge, becoming one. The immense energy released from that union is so huge that even the grounds starts to shatter.

"Behold! **The mighty Rasegan-Chidori!** " Boruto yelled as he finally end the creation of his Jutsu. The impossible has happen, Boruto created a combined jutsu of the Jutsus created by his Grandfather, the Forth Hokage and the jutsu created by the Sixth Hokage. "Ok, so I haven't come up with a proper name for this jutsu. Sue me!"

Muchizu did not reply to that taunt, he has no words to describe the accomplishment this boy made.

"Now get ready for a world of hurt!" Boruto yelled and runs towards Muchizu

"Fool! It doesn't matter what power you have you can never destroy my sword! It is made of the most invincible metal ever made by man!" Muchizu yelled and uses his giant sword as a shield. "You are done for, brat!"

"You are you calling brat?!" Boruto hits the sword with his Rasegan-Chidori. Muchizu manages to block the attack

"He block it with that sword of his?" Sarada thought. " _I can't believe that he is resisting Boruto's attack._ "

Muchizu felt confident about holding up Boruto's attack. That is until the sword starts to crack. "WHAT!? This is impossible! This sword cannot be destroyed."

"Are you also blind? What do you think it is happening to you right now?" Boruto presses the attack against the sword until it finally breacks.

" **NOOOO!** " Muchizu cried as he sees his beloved sword destroyed right in front of him.

Even so Boruto does not stop, he manages to hit Muchizo on the stomach with the Rasegan-Chidori.

Muchizu was caught directly that he had no time to defend himself.

Boruto manages to throw Muchizu away, once he hit a few bolder nearby a huge explosion occurred, as brutal and violent like the first time Naruto and Sasuke collided the Rasegan and the Chidori against each other.

After that Boruto lands on one knee with a smirk on his face. "In your face, Jack!"

Sarada looks at Boruto in concern, she knows that he is acting cool but he is hurt, his right hand is trembling, it is one of the effects of using the Rasegan-Chidori.

Boruto has indeed created a powerful jutsu but still it is too dangerous to use freely. The reason why Naruto and Sasuke lost one of their arms is due to extreme crash of the Rasegan and Chidori, it is that very same effect that is damaging Boruto's arm right now. After a few careful researches Naruto warned Boruto not to use that Jutsu more than two times, if he uses that Jutsu a third time, chances are, his arm will dissolve for good. "Boruto, are you alright?"

"Of course, this was easy." Boruto replied with a smirk.

Sarada did not buy that. "I don't believe that! I saw you shaking!"

"Oh, here we go again."

"With what? Me being right?"

"No! With you not trusting me, AGAIN!"

Sarada bite her lip, Boruto is still upset because of what happen earlier. In that moment she wants to go to him and express regret for her imprudent covetousness but once again her pride prevents her to do such a thing. "I…"

In that moment Muchizu jumps out of ruble and lands right near Boruto and Sarada.

"No way man!" Boruto cried, he could not believe that Muchizu survived that assault. "How did you get up so easily after receiving my attack?"

Muchizu looks back at his foes, not with a confident look but an raging look. "You hit my sword first, remember? My sword received too much of the damage, so I received very little."

"Yeah, but at least my attack gave you my mark!" Boruto pointed at Muchizu's metal skin which has some fractures on it. "You are not invincible, old man!"

Muchizu grunted. "You are satisfied? These small, insignificant cracks make you happy? These are all insignificant! I am still here and well, and these are the only wounds you manage to inflict on me!"

"So you say I'm acting cocky?" Boruto scoffed. "Well you are acting even more for someone whose been bragging about his unbeatable skin."

This only infuriated Muchizu even more.

Sarada was more concern about the situation. Muchizu may be ready for a new round but he still received much damage to be at his full might, that is one advantage Sarada cannot let it slide. She looks back at Boruto, by the language on his body Sarada can tell that he is preparing to perform the Rasegan-Chidori again, but if Boruto uses that attack again his arm will suffer burn injuries this time. And Muchizu will be ready to fight back this time, or worse yet he probably set up a plan to take down Boruto. Sarada could not bear to let Boruto use that jutsu again, so she decided to use her secret weapon.

Muchizu slowly walks to Boruto and then starts to run.

Boruto gasped, Muchizu is not giving him the time to perform a new attack.

"This time Ill end you!" Muchizu roared as he prepared to attack Boruto.

Boruto prepares himself to jump away when he hears Sarada's battle cry.

" **RASEGAN-CHIDORI!** " Sarada screamed and hits Muchizu on the torso with the exact same attack that Boruto performed.

" **NOOOO!** " Muchizu cried, he did not expect Sarada to use the same attack as well. Then he falls back to the rumbles with the same effect as he suffer from Boruto's attack.

Boruto's jaw fell down to the ground, he never expected Sarada to perform the Rasegan-Chidori as he did. "W-w-wait…hold on, SARADA! Since…s-s-since when are you capable of doing that? Did you copy my attack just now?"

"Now just now… for quite some time." Sarada responded after she manage to get up. "Back to when you first created this attack."

"Hey, no fair!" Boruto yelled. "Don't copy my attacks, you copy cat!"

"Hey, don't tell me what to do!" Sarada yelled back.

"Yeah I do! You're stealing my moves!"

"Duh! I have Sharigan! And I working to become a Hokage someday!"

"Yeah, and am the one who promise to be your protector! Duh right back at ya! How do you expect me to be that if you risk your life by doing a jutsu like that?!"

"So it is ok for you to risk your life like this but not me?! You already have that scar on your back because of me! If you think I want you to continue to risk your life like this then forget it! I would rather give up my dream than seeing you kill yourself !"

"What!? No Way! You work too hard to become Hokage! I don't want you give up because of me!"

"Then don't get yourself killed like this!"

"Why the heck do you care?!"

"Because I do!"

"Then why are we yelling at each other!?"

"I don't know! **SHANAROOOOO!** "

Boruto and Sarada finally stop yelling at one another, blushing when they realized that they've been arguing like a couple.

In that moment Muchizu emerges from the grave, angrier than ever before.

"What, again? This old timer is one stubborn piece of work!" Boruto growled when Muchizu return back for another round.

Sarada's shocked. Muchizu took two hits of Rasegan-Chidori and still he gets up after a devastating blow like that? the metal he absorbed into his skin is more resistant than Sarada ever admitted. Still Muchizu's metal skin is falling apart, he won't be able to resist another blow. Even so Sarada and Boruto are in the best shape to continue fighting.

"You miserable brats! You dare to mock me by making such a childish scene!?" Muchizu growled loudly. "You will pay for this insult!"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, old man?" Boruto challenged. "Your skin is practically shattered!"

As a response Muchizu grabs a piece of the blade of his sword and fuses his skin with the metal again, restoring himself back.

"Oh Crud!" Boruto murmured.

"Easy Boruto, not all is lost. He may be back to normal but this doesn't mean that he is fully recovered." Sarada exclaimed. " All we have to do is hit again and we beat him."

"That is true." Muchizu admitted. "But I survived many wars to come to a fight unprepared."

Muchizu starts to make some hand signals and eight liquid tentacles start to come out of his body and start to form arms, four on his back, two on the shoulder and two on the torso.

"Ok, now that was nasty…" Boruto said, trying to hold his lunch.

"I'm not done yet!" All hands that Muchizu created starts to change form as well, taking the form of blades. "Now, even if you two try to attack me again, I will stab you first, or cut you to pieces!"

"Oh man…" Boruto growled. "We are in the mud this time…"

Sarada nodded her head. "I agree, this time he will be ready for us on all sides."

"So we have to come up with a new plan."

"You still plan to fight me after seeing that you have no chance of overpowering me?" Muchizu asked arrogantly

"We are not in the mood to die, Oldman." Boruto replied with a grin. "So how about we do like this? We fight, we beat you and you die. How's that?"

Muchizu growled. " I don't know if it is your arrogance or your childish sense of humor speaking, but if you think I will permit myself to be crushed by an Uzumaki yet again then I must say you are profoundly out of track with reality. Allow me to awake you to the truth!"

Muchizu was about to attack when all of a sudden a rope appears and traps three of Muchizu's arms "What is this?"

"It's me you creep!" Asuka replied. we find her on a branch of a tree holding the rope she used to trap Muchizu. "This is for what you did to my team mates!"

"Asuka!" Boruto cried happily.

"You little runt! I will crush you!" Muchizu was about to cut then ropes when dozen of snakes appears and traps the remaining arms , torso and legs of Muchizu. "What?!"

"Boruto, Sarada, Take him down, now!" Mitsuki yelled as he holds Muchizu with his snakes.

" **Alright!** " Boruto and Sarada yelled in union as they charge against Muchizu. And like they've read each other's minds, both of them perform the Rasegan-Chidori.

"No, NOOO, **NOOOOOOO!** " Muchizu cried when he got hit with a double Rasegan-Chidori. This time the impact created a much powerful explosion, almost like the eruption of a volcano.

Muchizu did not resist the attack this time, it was almost like two mountain had fell on him. Muchizu is finally defeated, alive but completely broken.

Boruto and Sarada landed on their knees after using the Rasegan-Chidori twice, their right arms a complete mess. Sarada was about to fall down when Boruto grab her with his left arm and let her rest her head on his chest.

"Take it easy Sarada, rest for a moment."

Sarada opens her eyes and looks up at Boruto. "B-Boru-kun…did, did we…"

"Yeah, we beat him, for good this time." Boruto assured. Sarada simply replied with a smile and rested back on his chest.

In that moment Sasuke and Kanguro appear on the scene. They were amazed to see the near dead figure of Muchizu. "Who is this?" Sasuke asked.

"That is one who attacked my team." Kanguro responded. "And also the one who attacked the other villages. you kids defeated him?"

"Asuka and myself only apeared now and gave a small help. It was Boruto and Sarada who took him out with the Rasegan-Chidori." Mitsuki replied.

"What?" Sasuke yelled. "What were you two thinking!? We already told you not to use that Jutsu, it is too dangerous!"

"We had no choice! The guy was too strong! We had to use the Rasegan-Chidori." Boruto exclaimed.

"And how many times did you two use it?"

"Twice, each of us!"

"Alright, we will need to take of your wounds." Sasuke turns to Kanguro. "Let out more of your dummies, Kanguro and spread them all over the area, to make sure that the enemy was not accompanied by anyone."

"Yes, good thinking." Kanguro agreed and let out more dummies.

Sasuke then turns to Asuka and Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, summon a giant snake and transport Boruto and Sarada back to camp. Asuka, return back at once and prepare the medical kits to ease up their wounds, at least long enough until we return them back to the village."

"I'm on it!" Asuka replied as she rushes back to camp at full spead.

Sasuke turns to Muchizu and summon some snakes of his own to trap Muchizu, to make sure he does not escape. "I will return to camp and send my report to Naruto and the other Kages. Lets hurry Mitsuki!"

"Right." Mitsuki replied and then turns to Boruto who is still holding Sarada with a smile on his face. "You took one heck of a beating and still you smile, Boruto? How come?"

"She called me Boru-kun." Boruto responded, not turning his gaze away from Sarada who is still sleeping on his chest.

 _To be continued…_

Ramon: that was one heck of a fight.

Sunny: we are almost done with this fic. Now the problem will be between Asuka and Sarada.


	10. Chapter 10

Tears

Sunny: our new Naruto fic.

Alandra: we just saw the Boruto Movie and we decided to make a fic. it happens five years after the fight against Momoshiki

Ramon: Still the Naruto series does not belong to us, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Sarada wakes up and find herself in the hospital. and notices her parents right beside her. "Mom, Dad?"

"How are you doing sweetheart? feeling better?" Sakura asked.

"What happen?" Sarada asked as she tried to sit up from her bed.

"Don't push yourself, Sarada. I already put a special cream all over your arm. It was also used on Boruto when he first used that Jutsu, It will take you at least another day to heal up completely."

"I never knew you copied that Jutsu, Sarada." Sasuke spoke. "For I was told you copy it remarkably but you are still not used to it. You copy it but you didn't train yourself to control it."

"Sorry. and what about the guy we took down?" Sarada asked.

Sasuke did not respond at first. "He…he's dead."

"He's dead? You mean we killed him?"

"No. As miraculous as it seems he manage to survive. We took him to jail and he confessed that he was hired by the Root but he slaughter them all after he found out the last piece of the map. After he confessed to everything he took a knife and cut his own throat to escape the humiliation of losing again."

"Ouch. that was too extreme. and what about all piece of the map?"

"They were all recovered." Sakura responded. "Now the Five Kages have to figure out where to hide them. But that is their problem now. The Mission is done."

"I see. And what about Boruto?"

"He is in other room, probably getting a lecture from his Father for using that Jutsu and probably enduring the concern looks from his Mother and Sister."Sasuke responded.

"Hey, Sarada. Your finally awake." Mitsuki greeted when he enter the room. "Pity you did not awake too soon, Boruto should be out once the doctors give in the all clear."

"Say what? How long was I out?" Sarada asked.

"For two days." Sakura responded.

"We encounter some bandits on the way back who tried to rob us but I burn them down." Sasuke said.

* * *

The bandits that Sasuke's talking about are the Onka Brothers who are now on a hospital somewhere, recuperating from their burns.

"This was so cruel!" Donka whined. "I robed, steal and all but I did not deserve this!"

"Oh Shut up!" Bonka growled. "Instead of complaining try to think of a safer way to make a living."

* * *

"Kanguro-Sensei and Asuka-san already left back to the Sand Village." Mitsuki said. "Asuka even gave Boruto her web page address so both of them can talk to each other."

"I see." Sarada replied coldly when she heard Asuka's name.

"Yeah. I bet she'll have a lot to tell her boyfriend when she return home." Mituski said with a grin.

"Wait what!?" Sarada pooped. "Asuka has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, she mentioned many times before. He is one of her teammates who were attacked by our enemy. didn't you hear her talk about him? It was so many times that it even hurt my ears." Mitsuki reminded.

Sarada does not reply, she simply covers herself with the sheets of her bed. Sarada was so lost in her jealousy that she lost all perspective. She almost ruin the relationship she has with Boruto because of a foolish mistake. She blindly accuse him of a misdeed he never committed. " _I'm so stupid… I must make things right…I must apologize to Boruto._ " Sarada thought.

* * *

Two days later Sarada was finally released from the hospital, her right arm still covered with bandages.

The first thing she did after being released was running towards the Uzumaki residence, to make things right with Boruto.

Once she got there she could hear Boruto's parents arguing with each other. This came as a great shock to Sarada, she never saw Boruto's parent arguing with eachother. with the prevailing of curiosity Sarada decided to spy on them.

"Naruto-kun, I've told you a dozen times you can't keep up with this!" Hinata argued. "You can't sent Boruto to look out on Himawari when she is on a date!"

" _Say what?_ " Sarada thought.

"It is just to make sure that nothing bad happens to Himawari!" Naruto replied. "I just want to make sure Metal doesn't try anything funny to her. I am just looking for the wellbeing of my little girl!"

Hinata sighed and forced Naruto to sit down on the seat. "Naruto-kun, you need to realize that Himawari is becoming a grown woman. She is becoming a independent lady and she is more than capable to protect herself from any harm, and you know that all too well. She doesn't need her Daddy to always watch over her. You have to let her fly by her own wings."

Naruto's lips start to tremble and his eyes are getting all watery. "But I don't want her to grow up… Why can't she be my little girl forever?" Naruto stars to cry on Hinata's shoulders.

"There, there…" Hinata whispered as she tries to calm Naruto.

Sarada sighs, It is amazing how silly a Father can get over their little girls. But at least Sarada knows where to find Boruto

* * *

Boruto jumps from roof to roof, following Himawari and Metal on their date. "Seems fine so far. But where are they going?"

Boruto was about to continue his chase when someone grab him from behind. He turns around to see Sarada. "Sarada? your already out of the hospital?"

"I got out this morning." She responded and then push Boruto to another roof with her. "Will you just let your sister alone for one minute? She is just on a date! It's a normal thing for a girl her age!"

"Maybe…NO! Yes, I think, but…"

"Just leave them alone, just this once!"

"So…what are you doing here?"

Sarada did not respond at first. After a moment of silence she finally spoke "I…I just wanted to apologize for not believing you back then. I apologize for the accusation I made."

Boruto did not reply to Sarada's apologies, which concerned Sarada, does this means that Boruto is still angry with her? After a few moments Boruto puts one hands on Sarada's forehead and the other on his own.

"Nope, it is perfectly normal."

"I'm being serious! Baka-Boruto!" Sarada yelled very loud. She can't believe how Boruto is being so insensitive. Here she is apologizing to him and takes this like a joke.

"Ok, Ok! Take it easy! I just never saw you apologizing to anyone before."

"What do you think I am? Insensitive?"

"Alright! Alright! Give it a rest!" Boruto exclaimed and then smiled. "I'm just glad we finally made our peace. I didn't want us to get angry at each other because of silly mistake."

Sarada blushed. "Yeah, whatever." she then touched Boruto's cheeks very lightly

Boruto let out a loud cry. "Watch it! my cheeks still hurt!"

Sarada could not help but to laugh. " Jeez she really messed you up. You could at least hit her back."

"I can't do that! I'm not the kind that hits a woman."

"Then why didn't you ask to heal your cheeks back in the Hospital?"

"Hey, c'mon. It is nothing of big importance."

Sarada sighed, Boruto can really be so asinine sometimes. She then holds his cheeks with both her hands.

"What? What are you doing?" Boruto asked.

"I'll try to healing. Mom's been teaching this kind of stuff lately." Sarada responded as she starts to heal Boruto's cheeks.

In that moment both teens stare at each other, gazing at each other with much tenderness. They've never done this before and it feels like time has frozen for them in that moment. It is like a second of infinite harmony has inserted itself in that instant. It is just them, alone, together, the outside world stops existing in their mind, there is no one else but them.

Boruto never stop to realize just how attractive Sarada really is. Even with those glasses on. He only wished that this moment would never end.

Sarada could not stop to blush. She and Boruto are practically face to face, and this time it is not a dream, this the real deal. Sarada felt like she and Boruto are trapped in their own personal paradise. It is a beautiful feeling.

Without realizing Boruto starts to move his face closer to Sarada.

Sarada does not realize that, she is still trapped in her own reality. Suddenly Sarada snapped and could not hold herself anymore. She immediately locks her lips to Boruto, kissing him passionately.

This is exactly what Boruto was going to do to Sarada but even he was shocked and taken by surprise. He wanted to hold Sarada but he was afraid that she would punch him if he did.

Sarada's mind was lost in that instant, she finally did it, she kissed Boruto and is far better than what she ever dreamed.

After what seemed like an eternity Sarada finally releases Boruto and turns to leave.

Boruto could not believe this, Sarada kissed him and now she is leaving? "Hey, wait! What was that about?"

"Not gonna tell you!" Sarada teased with a grin.

"Hey, Hey! No way! What was that about? W-why did you kiss me? Not that I am complaining, but…." Boruto could feel a bit disorientated, he could not find the proper words. "W-why did you…"

Sarada blushed when Boruto said that, but it gave her hope. She then pokes Boruto's forehead with two fingers. "Maybe next time."

Boruto blinks in confusion, wondering what is the meaning of what Sarada did.

Sarada is still not ready to say those three words to Boruto, yet. But sometimes words are not necessary to describe a person's feelings, sometimes actions speak louder. and that is what Sarada did.

Suddenly Sarada and Boruto lastly notice that someone was watching them. It is Himawari and Metal, staring at them with a shocked expression.

Sarada and Boruto blushed really hard when they realized that there were spectators.

"Don't worry, Big Brother. My lips are sealed." Himawari assured as she turns to leave, texting something on her phone.

"Wait, Wait!" Boruto cried as he chases Himawari. "This is not what you are thinking! Wait!"

Sarada took the first step of confessing her feelings to Boruto, now all she has to do is making sure that her father does not kill him.

 **The End**

Sunny: our fic is finally done. we sure had fun making this.

Ramon: before anyone asks there won't be a sequel of this. but who knows if there will be more Sarada/Boruto fics in the future. We shall see after we read the new mangas that are coming up.

Maliska: It would be fun if someone made a doujin based on our fic.

Air jay: Don't get your hopes up, girl.

Alandra: in any case, until next time!


End file.
